My Dearest Duo
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Complete (possible re-write): Usagi is betrayed by the ones she trusted most... she begs to be taken somewhere else and finds herself in a world where people fight using big machines called mobile suits...
1. Default Chapter Title

My Dearest Duo

by Pokahydee pokahydee@hotmail.com

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, so please don't sue me.

Note: This story takes place during Super Sailor S (Usagi is 15), and after the war is over in Gundam Wing.

-Prologue-

"I don't ever want to see you again!!" Usagi screamed, running out of Mamoru's apartment.She slammed the door behind her, running at top speed.She didn't know where she was going, she was just trying to get away.Tears streamed down her face, making her blue eyes red and swollen.She ran into the park, going to the very back part where no one really went."I don't know how I ever loved him!" She cried, falling to her knees."I don't care about being the stupid Princess, the future Queen!I don't care about Mamoru!I just wish I could be normal!Not stupid Princess Serenity!"She cried, throwing her head back, the tears glistened on her pale face.She closed her eyes and silently begged to be taken to another place, another time.Clouds rolled in and the figure of a winged horse appeared above her."Pegasus?" She asked, seeing the horse fly down next to her.

"Usagi.." He said."Do you really wish to leave this place?"

"I do.I can't take it anymore." Usagi said, tears still falling down her face.

"What of ChibiUsa?" He asked.

"I do not want to see ChibiUsa disappear forever.I know we fight a lot, but I really do love her," Usagi said."I only wish there was a way for her to still be born without me having to be with Mamoru."

"There may be a way." Pegasus said.

"Huh?What do you mean?" Usagi asked, confusion apparent on her face.

"If I take her into the dreams with me, she will never die and she will be able to visit you in your dreams." Pegasus said.

"Can you do that?" Usagi asked, her face filled with hope.

"I can if that is really what you want.This is something you must think about though." Pegasus said.

"If I leave, what will happen to the future?" Usagi asked.

"Your friends will still be here to fight, but it may not be enough," Pegasus said."Do you really want to see them lose their lives?Are you willing to sacrifice them?"

"They don't care for me!They never have!They've only kept me around since they know that I'm the Princess!And Mamoru loved Princess Serenity, he never loved me!" Usagi cried.

"Think about the offer and I will return to this spot at this exact time tomorrow night." Pegasus said, disappearing back into the world of dreams.Usagi sat for a long time in the dark park.She thought about what she had just heard and thought about what would happen if she were to leave.

****

"You're such a crybaby, get over it!" Rei scolded."Mamoru only love Princess Serenity, did you honestly think he loved you?You're such a crybaby and you're practically flunking out."

"How could you say that Rei?" Usagi asked, her eyes starting to water.Rei's words stung.

"You know she's right, Usagi," Ami said, stepping up behind the two."You're a terrible student and you whine too much.If it weren't for ChibiUsa, he would have left you a long time ago."

"That's true," Minako's voice said."Why else would he stay with you for so long?It's not for your looks.Now maybe I'll have a chance with him since you two aren't together anymore." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You should just leave Usagi.We're not your friends.We've never like you.You're an embarrassment to the Moon Family." Makoto said, coming up on the other side of Usagi.

"I'm sorry.I'm sorry I'm not the Princess you wanted!!All of you, just leave me alone!" Usagi screamed.

Usagi's head shot up off the pillow and her eyes darted around the room.

"You're my friends, why are you doing this?!" Usagi screamed, gripping the sleeping animal next to her.She pulled Luna to her chest, not aware that she was strangling the poor cat.

"Usagi!" The cat cried, digging her claws in."I can't breath!!"Usagi opened her eyes to see that she was sitting in bed.She released the cat, her eyes darting all over the room.

"It was a dream." She mummers, looking at the clock beside her.4:00in the morning.

"Did you have another nightmare Usagi?" Luna asked, straightening her ruffled fur.

"Yes, this one was the worst one yet." Usagi said, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.She slipped out of her nightgown, pulling on a pair of jeans and a black tank top.She pulled on a pair of shoes and walked downstairs heading for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I'm going for a walk." Usagi said, opening the door quietly.

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning!" Luna cried."It's way too early for you to be roaming the streets of Tokyo!"

"I'll be fine, Luna.Remember, I'm Super Sailor Moon." Usagi said, closing the door behind her.She made sure it was locked so that Luna wouldn't follow her.She walked to the bus stop and jumped on the bus that went o Rei's temple.She stepped off the bus and began to walk towards the temple.She saw lights and heard laughter as she approached the temple.

Chapter 1 - The Betrayal

"And then she fell flat on her face." She heard Rei say and heard about four other people laughing hysterically.She peeked into the room with the light to see the figure of five people.There was Minako, Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Mamoru.Minako was laying in Mamoru's arms as Rei recounted her story.Mamoru leaned down, kissing Minako lightly on the lips.Usagi's eyes began to fill with tears.'How could they.Minako is one of my best friends and she's over there kissing my future husband' Usagi thought as pain stabbed at her heart.

"I have one," Makoto chimed in."It happened last week.Me and Usagi were going to the arcade after school and she had a piece of gum in her mouth.We were walking down the sidewalk and she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell flat on her face."Everyone started to laugh and then Makoto broke in."That wasn't even the funniest part," She said, trying to hold back her laughter."She'd been blowing a bubble and it popped and got all over her face and in her hair.It was so funny, we had to but some of her hair to get it all out!" This caused another uproar of laughter.Usagi bit her lip to keep from crying and listened as they continued.

"You know," Mamoru started."If it weren't for ChibiUsa, I wouldn't still be with her.She's such a crybaby and her grades are terrible."

"I know what you mean.Why can't she be a little more like Princess Serena.She was so smart and graceful.I guess the Princess is gone," Rei said."We'll just have to wait until the day and then we can get rid of her."Usagi couldn't hold it back any longer.

"I thought you were my friends!!" Usagi screamed, standing outside the window.The light washed over her frail from, showing the tears that were forming in her eyes."How could you!!I never want to see you again!!You can do without your precious Princess Serenity!!" Usagi cried.She ran towards the park where she had met Pegasus the previous night.

"Usagi come back!!" She heard the five people shout behind her.She didn't slow her pace.For being a ditzy, clumsy, teenager, Usagi could run really fast.She easily reached the spot where she and Pegasus had originally met and fell to her knees.

"It's unbearable!" Usagi cried, the tears falling to the dry dirt."I can't take it!" She shouted, slamming her fist into the ground.

****

"ChibiUsa.." A voice said.ChibiUsa looked up to see Pegasus walking slowly towards her.

"Pegasus, you came to me again," She said, running up to the white horse."I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." Pegasus said.

"Huh?Bad news?You mean I won't get to see you again?" ChibiUsa asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's nothing like that." Pegasus said.His horn began to glow and slowly he changed form.The mane on the back of his neck began to shorten into a head of white hair.His body began to take the form of a boy about her age.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that." ChibiUsa said, staring in shock as she looked at the handsome young man in front of her.

"My name is Helios.I am also known as Pegasus and I have some dreadful news for you." Helios said.

"What?What's wrong?" She asked, concern on her face.

"It's about Usagi.She's decided to leave this place." Helios said.

"Leave?Then that mean.." ChibiUsa stopped halfway through, covering her mouth."No, it can't be!She wouldn't do that to me, would she?I know she hates me and this is her way to get back at me." ChibiUsa cried out her grief.

"She loves you, that is why she has asked me to take care of you." Helios said, taking her frail hand.

"Doing what?" ChibiUsa asked.

"She's asked me to take me into the dream world.You're spirit will live on inside the dreams of children." Helios said, kneeling in front of her.He kissed the back of her hand and looked up into her eyes.

"Why does she want to leave, though?" ChibiUsa asked.

"The Sailor Scouts see her as a failure and are planning a takeover as soon as you are born," Helios said."She overheard one of their conversations."

"That can't be though.In the future, my Daddy loves my Mommy," ChibiUsa cried, pulling her hand away."Is Usagi really doing this for me?"

"She is.She loves you very much and is doing this so you will live on.You can go and visit her in her dreams along with me." Helios said.

"Please, don't leave me." ChibiUsa begged.Her form changed and she reappeared in her long white Princess dress.Huge white wings appeared on her back and lifted her into the air.

"I'll never leave you." He said, rising to his feet.The horn on his forehead began to glow and he was replaced by Pegasus.The crescent moon on ChibiUsa's forehead began to glow and she was replaced by a Pegasus with a long pink mane and tail and instead of a horn, she had a yellow crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.Slowly, ChibiUsa's body began to fade from existence.Her body disappeared in a poof of pink sparkles.Luna laid on the child's bed, tears streaming down her face as the girl disappeared from sight.She began to weep for the loss of the Usagi and the future Princess.

****

"Pegasus.." Usagi whispered through her tears."Please, I cannot bare to stay in this place any longer,"Usagi, sat on the ground, tears dripping onto the ground moist with tears."Please take me away from this place.They don't want me here."

"Arise, Usagi." A voice said.Usagi looked up to see Pegasus floating to the ground.He landed beside her, along with another one.The other Pegasus had a long pink mane and tail.

"I have one question." The one with the pink hair said.Usagi recognized the voice immediately.

"ChibiUsa!" Usagi cried, seeing the winged horse in front of her.

"Yes, it's me," the horse said quietly."Why are you leaving us all?" She asked innocently.

"It's a long story, ChibiUsa," Usagi said."They don't want me here anymore.When they found out I was the Moon Princess, they thought I would immediately become the Princess from the past.It didn't happen that way so I guess they just stopped trying and began to plan against me."

"…."

"I'll tell you all about it in my dreams," Usagi said, patting the horse on the nose."You just stay out of trouble." Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

"You're starting to sound like my Mommy." ChibiUsa said, tears forming in her big red eyes.She nuzzled her big nose against Usagi and turned when Pegasus called her over to him.

"We must be leaving now." He said as she approached him.

"You be sure you visit me!" Usagi called after ChibiUsa and Pegasus.

"Usagi!!" She heard a voice behind her.She turned to see Mamoru running towards her.

"Pegasus hurry!" She cried, as Mamoru grew nearer and nearer.The horn on Pegasus's forehead began to glow and Usagi turned into Princess Serenity with the white wings.Mamoru turned into Prince Endymion and kept running towards her.Usagi felt his hand on her shoulders and felt herself falling.When she hit the ground, she was in the same spot.

"What?I didn't even go anywhere!" She cried, standing up.She wiped her tears and brushed the dirt off of her jeans."I must have fallen asleep and dreamed the whole thing,"She walked out of the park, heading for home.When she reached her road and the her house, she stood outside the house with a confused expression on her face."What?That can't be my house." Usagi said, looking at the house in front of her.She saw lights in the window and there were about six children running around inside the house.

Chapter 2 - Where Am I?

"Come on, I wanna go to the arcade." A little girl said, running out of the house.Another little girl followed and behind them, a little boy tried to catch up.

"Hey wait up!" He cried, running after his younger sisters.

"Who are you?" A voice asked behind her.

"Huh?" Usagi spun around to see a man that was about 17 standing behind her."Umm.. nobody."

"Did you used to live there or something?" He asked, seeing how she stared at the house.

"No," She said smiling."I was just looking at how lovely it looks.It's so big." She lied, blushing.

"Yeah, it's a nice house.We just moved in there last week.My siblings are adjusting well." He said, waving to another child that ran from the front door.

"Do you know who used to live here?" Usagi asked.

"No, it was abandoned for a few hundred years.My parents fixed it up before we moved her.They say a girl that used to live there disappeared a long time ago." He said.

"Really?Did they ever find her?" Usagi asked, her story changing.

"They didn't say.There's really no record of much from then.It was so long ago.I saw a picture once, she actually looked like you," He said, looking at her suspiciously."In the picture, she had her hair done the same way as you do," He said."Weird."

"That is kind of weird.I just moved here so I was taking a look around the neighborhood.I guess I'll see you around." Usagi said, waving as she ran off towards the old arcade.

****

"Die!" Duo shouted, shooting the last of the suits attacking him."That's why I'm called the 'God of Death'," He said, confidently, as he put the gun back in the holder."Any other challengers?" He asked, looking at the people that had gathered around.The group around him was quite large, but no one was brave enough to challenge him.They knew that it was impossible to beat him.

Usagi walked into the arcade and noticed a group of people gathered around a game.She made her way over and saw a boy with a long brown braid that hung down his back.He had a cocky smile on his face when she approached.

"No one wants to challenge the God of Death?" He asked, looking a little hurt."I guess I'm just too good for all of you." He said, sitting back in the seat.He put his hands behind his head, leaning back with an arrogant grin on his face.

"I'll challenge you." Usagi said, seeing the little smirk on his face.

"Huh?All right," He said, turning towards the voice."A girl?"He said, seeing the blond girl that stood before him.She had long blond hair done up into two buns that looked like odangos and had crystal blue eyes.She wore jeans and a black tank top and looked like she hadn't gotten too much sleep the previous night.

"What?Afraid I'll win?" Usagi asked, giving him an innocent look.

"Now wait a second!" Duo cried."I won't give up like that.The 'God of Death' will kick you ass!" He said, patting the seat next to him."I'll try not to embarrass you too bad." He said, his smirk spread across his face.

"What's your name 'God of Death'?" Usagi asked sarcastically.

"Name's Duo.You are?" He asked, putting the money into the game.

"Usagi," Usagi said, putting her money in the game slot. "Let's get started." Usagi said, when a picture appeared on the screen.Usagi and Duo started the game and were pretty much even until the very end.They faced each other after destroying all the other bad guys.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Duo asked, his little smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about me." She said, returning the look.After a few minutes, the two had both run out of ammo and were fighting hand to hand.Usagi drew her sword, sticking it through Duo's player's stomach.His player disappeared and his mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe it!" He said, staring in shock at the game screen."I was beat by a girl!"Usagi gave him a smirk and stood.

"Hope I didn't hurt your pride too much." Usagi commented, heading for the door.He stared after her, shocked that she had beaten him so badly.

"That was just a lucky shot." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"See you around." Usagi said.She walked out of the building, on the side walk outside the arcade.'What am I going to do?' Usagi asked herself, her eyes on the ground.She felt someone run into her and looked up to see a bunch of soldiers carrying guns run past.Two of them stopped, holding guns up pointed at her.She glanced up and down the street, seeing that all of the people that had been outside were also being held at gun-point.

"Hold it right there!" One of them shouted.

"What?What's going on?!?" Usagi demanded, anger and not fear appeared on her face.

"Leave her alone!" A voice behind her cried.Usagi turned to see Duo holding a gun pointed at the soldiers.

"I can take care of myself!" Usagi shot back.Duo was surprised at the girl's reaction.

"What?Is your head that thick!?!" Duo demanded.He ran forward, grabbing Usagi by the arm and pulled her into the alley.

"Let go of me!" Usagi cried as he pulled her through the twisting alleyways.He found a manhole in the middle of the alley and lifted the top off, jumping down inside."I'm not going in there." Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest.Duo climbed out and grabbed her around the waist forcing her into the hole.

"If you don't come, they're gonna kill you!" He snapped, pulling the cover back on.He put his finger to her lips, silencing her.They heard voices above on the street.

"I think they went this way." One of the soldiers said, turning down the left branch.They waited for their footsteps to dissipate before either one said a word.

"What the hell was that all about?!?" Usagi demanded."And why do you have a gun?Aren't you a little young to be carrying a gun?!?"

"Quiet!" Duo snapped, putting his gun away."I'll answer your questions but not here." He said, taking her hand.They walked through the dark sewer in total silence.

"Where are we going anyway?" Usagi asked, after they had walked for about an hour.

"I'm going to see Rileena, I have to find out what's happened.Why the military came to take over.You should probably go home, they won't do anything to hurt a civilian." Duo said, still holding her hand.

"Rileena?" Usagi asked."Who's Rileena?"

"You don't know who Princess Rileena is?" Duo asked, looking like she was speaking another language.

"I've never heard of Princess Rileena," Usagi said."Can I come with you?"

"I don't think so, it'd be too dangerous." Duo said.

"I don't care if it's dangerous.I want to help," Usagi whined."Please?" She begged, giving him the goo-goo eyes.She whimpered, sticking out her bottom lip.

Chapter 3 - The Princess Meets the Queen

"I don't know." Duo said.

"Please?I don't have anywhere else to go," Usagi said."I'm an orphan now."

"What do you mean you're an orphan 'now'?" Duo asked.

"Umm.. my parents were killed in a car accident last week.I have no where to go since they didn't have too much they could leave me." Usagi lied, looking very sorrowful.Duo's expression softened and he smiled at her.

"You can come and stay with me for now," Duo said, taking her hand again."We'd better get going." Usagi's normal smile appeared on her lips and she followed behind Duo.

****

Duo took Usagi's hand and helped her out of the sewer, putting the cover back over the man hole.Usagi looked down at her clothes and realized the two of them were covered in sewage.

"This is so gross." She cried, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Don't worry about it, we're almost there." Duo said, pulling Usagi along behind him.Usagi blushed when he took her hand, but he didn't seem to notice.After walking for a few minutes, Duo stopped at the gate to a huge house.He rang the bell and the door opened a few seconds later.He pulled her through the fence and they walked up to the house to be greeted by a girl about their age.She had blond hair about down to her shoulders and ice blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you again Duo." She said, smiling at the boy in front of her.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you.I haven't seen you around for a while," Duo said."You seen Heero lately?"Rileena's eyes cast to the ground as she thought of the young pilot that had threatened to kill her as well as saved her so many times.

"I haven't heard from Heero in a few months." Rileena said, looking at the ground.

"Rileena, this is Usagi.We kind of ended up together when the military invaded the city." Duo said.

"The military did what?!" Rileena demanded, her eyes focusing on Duo.

"Yeah.I was in the arcade and when I went outside they were holding everyone up including Usagi.That's how we ended up together.She refused to listen to them and I had to save her." Duo said.

"You did not have to save me, I can take care of myself!" Usagi snapped."If you would have given me a chance, I could have beat them myself." Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah?Using what?Your looks?" Duo demanded.

"No!Using this!" Usagi snapped, pulling out her broach in her anger."Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" She shouted holding the broach in the air.Usagi almost cried when she realized that ChibiUsa wasn't with her.She had always shared this transformation with ChibiUsa.Towards the end of the transformation, a Pegasus with pink hair came down, landing beside Usagi.Usagi's feet lightly touched the ground and she looked at the winged horse.

"Usagi!" The winged horse cried.

"ChibiUsa?" Usagi questioned.

"It's me.Helios brought me into the dream world so I could still live." ChibiUsa said nuzzling a white haired Pegasus next to her.

"I can't believe you're still here.I thought when I left, ChibiUsa would never be born." Usagi said confused.

"I wasn't ever born, I live on in your dreams, though, and when you need me, I can come and help," ChibiUsa said."I'm so glad you called me here, I missed you so much."

"I told you I would always take care of her." Helios said, stepping up next to ChibiUsa.

"I didn't know that this was possible." Usagi said.

"In the world of dreams, anything is possible." Helios said.His horn began to glow and the two winged horses were replaced by a young man and a girl in a long white dress.The girl looked like she was related to Usagi, not only because she had the same hair, but there was something else that made them look alike.

"Umm.. what's going on?" Usagi heard Duo ask."I think I'm going crazy."

"I don't think so because I'm seeing them too." Rileena said fear written across her face.

"I am very sorry," Helios said."But, since you are not in trouble, we must leave for the time being."

"Yes, we must go or I'll fade out of existence forever." ChibiUsa said.Her body began to fade and Helios's horn began to glow.The two people turned back into winged horses and disappeared into the sky.

"What the hell was that?!" Duo demanded.Usagi paled as she looked behind the two people staring, dumbfounded at her.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of secrets.I can't explain them out in the open like this, though." Usagi said.

"Why exactly are you dressed like that?" Duo asked.

"I'll explain everything when we're out of the open.I don't want anyone to see me standing out here.The three people walked into the house and sat down at the table in the middle of the huge room.

"Shall I bring our guests some tea?" An older man asked.

"Yes, I think that would be appropriate." Rileena said.The man left and headed for the kitchen returning with three mugs of tea and a small pot.

"Thank you." Usagi said, taking the cup.She took a sip of the tea and placed it back on the saucer, crossing her slender legs.

"So.. why are you dressed like that?" Duo asked.

"I'm not from this world," Usagi said, putting the saucer on the table.She picked up the sugar, putting a spoonful into her tea."I am from an alternate universe.A parallel world to this.In that world, I am a fighter but the name of Super Sailor Moon.I fight against any evil that threatens the Earth."

"Evil?How do you fight?Hand to hand or in a mobile suit?" Duo asked.

"Mobile suit?" Usagi asked, her eyes questioning him.

"I guess that's a 'no' on the mobile suits." Duo said, crossing his arms behind his head.Duo saw Usagi sitting in front of them with her eyes tightly closed.A few seconds later, the sailor fuku she had been wearing disappeared and she was in the same jeans and tank top as before.

"I fight youma, evil being created by an evil more powerful force." Usagi said."I wished that I could leave that place.I just want to be a normal teenager with normal teenage problems."

"Where exactly are you from?" Duo asked, his eyes narrowing on her.

****

Cliffhanger… anyway, did u like it?Please review k?Or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4 - Secrets Revealed

"I'm guessing this is an alternate universe of the Earth I knew.I lived in Tokyo and protected the Earth from evil like I said before." Usagi said.

"You mean like you prevented wars and stuff?" Rileena asked.

"No, I actually fought evil forces that have evil powers.They turned ChibiUsa into Black Lady and turned her against me." Usagi said.

"ChibiUsa?" Duo questioned.

"ChibiUsa is that Pegasus with the pink mane and tail.She came from the future and helped us fight the evil that plagued my home." Usagi said.

"How bad is it there?" Duo asked.

"It was pretty bad at times.After we defeated Beryl, all of us died and were reborn thanks to the Silver Imperium Crystal.None of us remembered being scouts so we were able to just be normal for a while," Usagi said."Then Ann and Allan came and attacked us.They tried to steal energy for their master the Doom Tree.In the end, I was able to save them and they left the planet."Usagi picked up the cup of tea and took a sip, setting it back down on the cup."The next thing that came was the Black Moon Family.They were really bad news.They were the ones that changed ChibiUsa into Black Lady."

"Black Moon Family?" Rileena asked.

"Yes, they were the opposite of the White Moon Family.The White Moon Family was a pure hearted family that only wished for peace and happiness.Anyway, Rubius and the four sisters attacked us.I managed to heal the four sisters and then after the big battle with Rubius, his ship self-destructed with him still inside." She continued."After that, we fought Emerald.I'll never forget that annoying laugh of hers.She was in love with Prince Demando, but he fell in love with Sailor Moon.She was jealous and tried to kill me.Demando managed to kidnap me when we went into the future and tried to brainwash me." Usagi shuttered as she remembered the third eye that he had used to try and change her."Saffir, his brother, tried to go against the Doom Phantom and was killed in the end.The four sisters asked us to protect him and we did.The Doom Phantom ordered Black Lady to kill him and she succeeded in it.."Usagi preceded to tell the whole tale up until the enemy she had been fighting when she left.She left out all traces that she was the Princess of the Moon.She kept that a secret and intended to not tell anyone.

"Princess Rileena?" Usagi asked, standing next to Duo.

"Yes?" Rileena asked, looking at the blond girl.

"I was wondering by any chance if you had something I could wear?" Usagi asked.She looked down at her dirty clothes and glanced at Duo who was the same way.

"I guess we did get a little dirty down there." Duo said, a sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

"Of course, follow me Miss Usagi." Rileena said.

"It's just Usagi." Usagi said, smiling at Rileena.

"Then it's just Rileena." Rileena said, returning the smile.

****

Duo stepped out of the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his naked body.He walked into the room attached grabbing another towel on the way out to dry his hair.He opened the closet door and saw a few things hanging in the closet.He pulled out one of Heero's old outfits that had been left behind and began to dress himself.

"Duo.." A voice whispered, causing him to stop.He stood there, in his boxers with one arm through his sleeve.

"What was that?!?" He asked, looking around the empty room."Who's there?" He ran for his gun but stopped when a figure appeared in front of him.

"Duo.." The woman said again.He fell backwards, landing hard on his butt.He looked at the woman with long green hair.He could see right through her.She was dressed in an outfit similar to Usagi when Usagi had transformed.With a deep blue skirt and deep red bows.She held a staff in her hand that resembled a key and looked rather sad and lonely.

"Who are you?!?" Duo demanded, reaching behind him for his gun.

"You needn't worry.I've come to ask a favor of you.I cannot stay long though.My time is very limited," She said, taking a step closer."I am Sailor Pluto, the keeper of Time.I guard the time gate and have come to ask you to protect the Princess.She may in very great danger."

"Danger?What kind of danger?" Duo asked, pulling his shirt on the rest of the way.

"An evil force has followed her into this time.Without the Sailor Scouts to protect her, I fear that she may not be strong enough to defeat them," Pluto said, her sad eyes on the ground."I would do it myself, but I've been having trouble keeping the gate of Time closed.Something bad is trying to get through and if I let it, it will destroy your world as well as ours."

"Sure, I'll look after her." Duo said, nonchalantly.

"This is quite a big job.Please tell me that you won't let anything happen to her!" Pluto snapped, apparently not too thrilled with his reaction.

"All right, I'll protect her!" Duo snapped back.He watched as she began to fade and turned his attention back to getting dressed.

"Those two seem to have some sort of a connection," Pluto said to herself as she appeared back in front of the gate of Time."He won't let anything happen to her."She appeared back at the Time Gate, a satisfied look on her face.

****

"Good morning Duo." Usagi said cheerfully.She walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table across from Duo.

"What are you so happy about?" Duo asked, taking a drink from a glass in front of him.

"Nothing, just happy to have a semi-normal life for once." Usagi said, smiling.

"Well what do you want to do on the first day of your semi-normal life?" Duo asked, standing up.

"I don't really know.What do normal people do?" Usagi asked.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have a normal life." Duo said, shrugging his shoulders.Usagi crosses her arms over her chest, deep in thought.

"I don't even remember what I used to do." Usagi said more to herself than anyone else.

"Good morning Duo, Usagi," Rileena said, entering the kitchen."Today I have to leave for outer space," Rileena informed."It seems that OZ has reformed itself."

Chapter 5 - The New OZ

"What?!?No way!!" Duo shouted, slamming his hands on the table.Usagi jumped at his outburst.

"What?!What's OZ?!" Usagi asked, confusion running through her mind.

"Damn it!!" Duo shouted.

"OZ was an organization that tried to take over everything, the Earth and the colonies.They wanted to rule over everyone using military power to enforce their laws and wishes." Rileena explained.

"When was the last time you heard from Heero?!" Duo demanded.

"It was at least a few months ago.I don't remember the exact day." Rileena explained.

"Where was he?!" Duo demanded.

"He was on the Takada colony." Rileena said.

"I'm leaving now." Duo said.

"Wait, what about me?!" Usagi demanded, grabbing his arm when he turned to leave.

"Huh?You can't go, it's too dangerous." Duo said, brushing her off.

"I can handle it!" Usagi insisted."I can fight as well as any of you can!"

"I can't put you at risk!" Duo cried, worry etched into his facial features."I have to protect you!"

"What?"Usagi said, confused."Why do you have to protect me?I told you that I could fight.I mean you heard what I've been facing where I come from."

"It's nothing," Duo said, shrugging his shoulders.The same careless expression came back to his face as he calmed down."I guess you can tag along, but you have to stay out of my way."

"Don't worry about me.I can handle it." Usagi said.

"I hope so, I'd hate to see you get hurt or killed." Duo said.

"And why is that?Why would you care if I live or die?" Usagi asked, a little smirk on her face.

"I still have to get a rematch." Duo said arrogantly.

"Oh I see.If we did, I'd still kick your scrawny butt." Usagi said, smiling.

"That was just a little luck, that's all." Duo said.

"Skill is the word." Usagi said.

"Well, look at the time.See ya later Rileena." Duo said, opening the front door.

"It was nice meeting you, Princess Rileena." Usagi said, walking out the door.

"At least let me give you a ride." Rileena said as the two walked out the door.

"That's all right, we'll walk," Duo called back."If you hear from Heero, tell him I'm looking from him."

"Of course." Rileena said, closing the door.

"Where exactly are we going?" Usagi asked.

"We're going to get the Deathscythe." Duo commented.

"Deathscythe?What's that?" Usagi asked.

"It's my Gundam." Duo replied.

"What exactly is a Gundam?" Usagi asked.

"It's hard to explain, you'll see when we get there." Duo said, taking her hand.Duo walked out into the street, waving his hand.A taxi stopped and the pair climbed into the back of the cab.Duo told him where to go and the driver took off in that direction.

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked.

"Right now, we're going to get a truck." Duo said.

"Okay, and after that?" Usagi asked.

"After that, we'll head out of town to the middle of nowhere." Duo said, relaxing against the seat.

"How long will it take?" Usagi asked.

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Duo asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"I want to know." Usagi whined.

"It'll be a few hours at least." Duo said, looking into her eyes.

"Will I meet your other friends?" Usagi asked.

"Sooner or later, I'm sure we'll all get together," Duo said."I'm not answering any more questions."

"But Duo.." Usagi whined."This is the first time I've ever been here.I want o know more about this place."

"Let's see, you get one question per hour." Duo said, smiling.

"Jerk." Usagi commented, punching him playfully in the arm.

****

"I wonder where everyone is," Quatre said, browsing around the internet."I really miss the guys.I haven't heard from them in so long.I wonder if everyone is all right."Quatre said, wondering outloud.

"Master Quatre." A voice said, tapping lightly on the door.

"Yes, you may come in." Quatre said.The door creaked open and a man stood in the doorway.He held a gun in his hand with it pointed at Quatre.

"Hold it right there." The man said, cocking the gun.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Quatre demanded.

"You're under arrest." The man said.Several other men holding guns pushed their way into the large office on the top floor of the building.

"Under arrest?For what?!" Quatre demanded.

"You must surrender your Gundam immediately." The man said.

"Who are you?!" Quatre demanded.

"We're members of the new OZ." The man said calmly and proudly.

"New OZ!?!" Quatre demanded."That's impossible!!What happened to Princess Rileena?!"

"That is non of your concern.Are you going to come along quietly or do we have to resort to violence?!" The man demanded.Quatre had no other choice but to do as they ordered.He let them snap the cuffs around his wrists and take him away to one of their bases.

Chapter 6 - Who Are You Really?

"Where are we now?" Usagi asked as they pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

"We're gonna go get my Gundam now." Duo said.He took Usagi's hand and lead her down a winding path, deep into the woods.

"Are we almost there?" Usagi asked, swatting a few bugs that flew around her head.

"Almost." He said.The path dead ended at a stone wall.

"Great, you lead us to a dead end." Usagi grumbled, smacking a mosquito that had been biting her arm.

"Just watch." He said, pulling out a remote controller of some kind.Usagi gasped as the rock lifted up and followed Duo into the passageway.They walked down a long flight of stairs, heading deep underground.Duo stopped at the door that the hallway ended at, punched in some sort of code and slowly the door opened, revealing what looked like a huge underground base of some sort.

"Wow, what is this place?" Usagi asked, looking around the room.

"This is one of Quatre's underground bases.He is rich, you know, so he put a few of these up on Earth.You know, so we can hide our Gundams easier." Duo said.

"What exactly is a Gundam?" Usagi asked, still wondering what the big deal about this thing was.

"That." Duo said.He flipped a switch alight came on, revealing a huge suit.

"You fight in that thing?" Usagi asked, gasping at it's size.

"Yup, they call me the God of Death." Duo said.

"And you're proud of that?You're proud to be a person that kills?!" Usagi demanded.

"I had to kill people, if I hadn't, we'd still be controlled by the Alliance!" Duo snapped.

"I'm sure there were other ways besides killing!!" Usagi cried.

"You sound like Rileena," Duo commented under his breath."There was no other way, they tried everything and this was the only way that we ended up with peace!"

"Some good it did, all those lives lost and now this power has risen again!Now it's going to start all over again!" Usagi cried.

"You said that you fight!How can you fight and not kill anyone?!?" Duo demanded, starting to get a little mad.

"I have my ways!I have never taken a life, I've gone to great extents to save a life!I've died for people!I've died to save the entire Universe twice!!" Usagi cried.Immediately, she snapped her hands over her mouth.

"What do you mean you've died before?" Duo asked, confused."If you died, how are you here?!"

"It's a long story and I really can't tell it." Usagi said quietly.

"Have you been holding back on me?!" Duo demanded.

"I told you where I was from and why I left.I did leave out one thing, though." Usagi said quietly, her eyes on the ground.

"And what's that?!" Duo demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't tell you who I am, or shall I say, who I used to be." Usagi said, gripping the broach in her pocket.

"Huh?What do you mean?You told me about Sailor Moon and stuff, what else is there?" Duo asked.

"I left out the most important detail of all," She said, closing her eyes.A crescent moon appeared on her forehead and her body began to glow.Pink ribbons surrounded her body, settling into a long white dress and shells on her shoulders."I didn't tell you who I was.I was once known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She said, a very peaceful look was on her beautiful face.

"Huh?How'd you do that?!" He asked, looking very surprised.

"This is why I left.I was destined to be with a man.I thought he loved me, but I found out I was gravely mistaken," Usagi explained."One night, I went to visit my best friend Rei and 'he' was there," She said, her voice dripping with venom when she said the word 'he'."They were going to wait until the future and then take over.They never wanted me as their Princess.Mamoru only wanted me to stay around so our daughter would be born.Our daughter ChibiUsa."

"That girl you were talking about earlier is your daughter?" Duo asked.

"Not exactly.She would have been in the future.I couldn't stand it anymore so I wished to leave.Pegasus came and took me here, he took ChibiUsa into the dream world with him so that she would not fade from existence completely.I could not sacrifice her just so I wouldn't have to be the Princess anymore."

"Wow, why didn't you say anything before?" Duo asked.

"I didn't think you would understand.It's such a terrible story, I died for Mamoru twice and this is how he repays me." Usagi grumbled, her fists clenched.Duo eyes narrowed.'If I ever see that guy, he'll die for what he did to Usagi' Duo vowed silently to himself.He noticed the tears that were streamed down her face and gently put his arms around her shaking body.He pulled her close and let her frail body lean against his.She was shivering and shaking from the coldness of the base and the reality of everything that had happened.

"It's all right, I won't let anyone hurt you again." Duo vowed quietly.

****

"Trowa Barton, you're under arrest." A voice said.Trowa spun around to see a man holding a gun on him.

"May I ask on what charges?" Trowa asked, standing.He tossed the mask he wore to the ground and put his hands into the air.

"We will be holding you captive and you're ordered to hand over your Gundam." The man said, cocking the gun.

"And if you move just one inch, we'll shoot." Another voice said.Trowa looked behind him and saw several soldiers standing behind him wearing uniforms similar to the ones that the OZ troops had worn.

"Who are you people?" Trowa asked as the cuffs were snapped around his wrists.

"We are the New OZ." The man said plainly.

'I wonder if the other guys know what's going on.' Trowa thought , following the uniformed men.

"Trowa, we go on it two minutes!" A voice called."Trowa!" Kathryn came around the corner to see Trowa in handcuffs with a few men in military uniforms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kathryn demanded, trying to run to Trowa.

"This is none of your concern Kathryn!" Trowa shouted, following the men out of the ten.

"Oh Trowa, what have you gotten into this time?" She asked herself as she watched the truck pull away.

Chapter 7 - A Great Tragedy.

"Where are we going now?" Usagi asked as they climbed back into the truck.

"The airport, we've gotta catch a ride to outer space." Duo said, a smirk on his face.'Just like old times' He thought to himself.

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?" Usagi asked, a serious look on her face.

"I'll try not to, but if I have to, I will," Duo said, pulling out a gun."Here, I want you to take this." He said, pushing the gun into her hands.Usagi felt the cold metal object in her hand and suddenly began to shake.

"I'd never be able to use this, so why are you giving it to me?" Usagi asked, trying to hand it back to him.

"In case of an emergency." He said, pushing it away.

"I don't want it!" Usagi cried, dropping it to the floor.

"Please, keep it on you." Duo said, his eyes pleading.

"Okay, but don't expect me to use it." Usagi said, picking the gun up off the floor.She tucked it away, hidden from view.Duo seemed to be satisfied and fixed his eyes back on the road.

"Things are probably going to get pretty bad from here on in.I just want to make sure you can defend yourself." Duo said.

****

"I have to get stronger." A boy about 15 or 16 said, pulling out a long sword.He was training really hard when he heard someone's voice.

"Hold it right there!!" The voice shouted.Wufei heard as several guns went off.The bullets headed for him, knocking the sword out of his hand.

"What?!" Wufei cried, looking around the room to see a bunch of men holding guns on him.They were wearing uniforms similar to those that OZ had once worn."Who are you?!"

"You're under arrest!" One of the men yelled, a set expression on his face.

"Arrest?Under what charges?!" Wufei demanded.

"For being associated with the Gundams!" The man yelled in return."We were ordered to arrest the pilots and confiscate their Gundams'.Are you going to come quietly or are we going to have to resort to violence?"

"I'm not the type to sit back and go willingly.I'll fight until the end.And I assure you, I'm not going any time soon." Wufei growled, getting into a fighting stance.He charged the man, narrowly dodging his bullets.He took one shot in the shoulder and kept right on coming, plowing him into a wall.Wufei felt a blunt object hit him on the back of the head.He slowly slumped to the floor, holding his head.

"Stop!They want them all alive!" The first man yelled, when one of the soldier's held a gun to Wufei's head.Wufei's eyes closed and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

****

"Usagi?" A voice whispered.

"Huh?Who's there?" Usagi asked, her eyes darting around the darkened place she was in.Fog swirled around, blotting out everything in view.

"It's me, my child." The voice said.

"Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked, squinting into the dim light."Is that you mother?"

"Yes, my child.I am here." She replied, stepping into Usagi's view.The white dress appeared on Usagi's frail body, complete with a pair of real white wings that stretched upward to the sky.Usagi ran towards the pale woman, jumping into her arms.

"Mother!" She cried, hugging the thin woman before her.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that you must return to your home.You do not belong here." Her mother said, putting her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"But, I cannot go back.It's unbearable, I will not go!" Usagi cried, tears forming in her eyes.She twisted away from her mother, taking a few steps back.

"You're friends will be lost if you stay here." Her mother said softly.

"I do not care of them.They are traitors and were planning to overthrow Crystal Tokyo as soon as ChibiUsa was born!" Usagi cried, tears spilling down the front of her.

"You know what your destiny is and I'm sure in the end, you will make the correct decision." Queen Serenity said, before disappearing right before her very eyes.

"I will not go back Mother!" Usagi cried as her mother's form faded from view.

****

Duo placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, hearing her weep.The sound made him feel uneasy.'I wonder what's so bad in her dreams, she cries in her sleep' He thought, pulling the truck over.

"Usagi," He whispered, gently shaking the girl.Her eyes popped open and darted around the truck.She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes."Are you all right?"He asked, his face full of concern.

"I'm fine." She said, her normal smile reappeared on her face.Duo turned back to the road, pulling back out onto the street.

"Get ready, we're almost there." He said, a smirk appeared on his face.

****

"No way!" A voice cried out.Heero had been surfing around the internet to find that OZ had reformed itself.He grabbed his gun that lay on the table next to him, tucking it into his shorts.He pulled a long, black trench coat over his clothes and headed for the door, forcing it open.

"Hold it right there!!" A voice cried.Heero turned to see a man in a military uniform pointing a gun at him.

"They've found me already!!" He cried, running in the opposite direction.He heard shots being fired behind him and picked up the pace.'I have to get out of here' He thought, running for the fire exit at the end of the hall.He dove through the window of the door that lead to the fire exit, only to find that more OZ troops were stationed outside waiting for him.He saw them in the alley behind the building and began to climb up the escape ladder, heading for the roof.

"Halt!!" A voice shouted when he reached the roof.

"Impossible!!" Heero shouted, ducking away from them.He ran to the edge of the building, finding no where to go.He stepped up onto the ledge, turning to the men that were pursuing him.A smirk spread across his face as he fell straight backwards, plummeting to the ground below.

****

Oh no!!Heero!!*big tears forming in eyes* what's gonna happen next?!?Stick around to find out… make sure you review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 8 - Outer Space

"Here we are." Duo said, pulling the truck into the heavily secured area.They had managed to slip by wearing OZ uniforms.

"Now what do we do?" Usagi asked, jumping out of the truck.She landed on the ground softly and walked around, meeting Duo in front of the truck.

"Just do what I say and we'll be fine," Duo said, taking her hand."Let's go, and make sure you keep close." He said, giving her a sly smile.They crept into one of the hangars, finding a shuttle that wasn't being used.

"We're going in that?" Usagi asked, looking at the shuttle."Are you sure it's safe?"

"Sure is, take this," He said, handing her a folded up piece of paper.She opened it, seeing directions of some sort."Follow this list to prepare the shuttle and I'll load on the Deathscythe."

"All right." Usagi said, disappearing into the cockpit of the shuttle.Duo brought his Gundam in, loading it onto the ship quickly.

"HOLD IT!!" A voice shouted.Usagi had stepped outside of the shuttle to help Duo into it.They both looked towards the voice and quickly, Usagi grabbed the broach, forming a shield around the two of them.The bullets bounced off the shield, going in all directions.

"Come on Duo!" She shouted, pulling him into the shuttle.He ran for the cockpit, Usagi close behind.Slowly, they pulled out of the hangar, heading for the runway.

"We're almost there!" Duo cried, as they lift off, heading for outer space.Usagi closed her eyes, afraid that something would happen to them.When she felt the pressure relieve itself somewhat, she peeked open her eyes, seeing for the first time, the blackness of space.

"Wow.." She mumbled, looking out at the stars."It's even more beautiful than I remember." She said, looking towards the Moon.

"Yeah, the only bad thing is the Moon." Duo said.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, feeling slightly offended.

"Take a look at it." He said, pointing towards it.Usagi went to one of the side windows, looking out at the Moon.

"It looks like a graveyard," Usagi said, looking out at it."That's how it presently is in my home." She said more to herself than anyone in particular.

"I know, it's uninhabitable.There is a base on it, or at least, there was for a while." Duo said.'I wonder if there was ever a kingdom on it' Usagi thought to herself.

"Can we go to the Moon?" Usagi asked."There's something I want to see."

"Huh?Sure, we should probably try to find the others first though." Duo said.

"Of course," Usagi said, her normal smile appeared on her face once again."I can't wait to meet your friends."

"I promise, before we go back to Earth, we'll take a trip to the Moon." Duo said.

"Thank you," Usagi said, sitting in the seat next to Duo."Are we going to find your friend now?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go find Heero." Duo said, setting the course for the colony Heero was last seen on.

****

"You guys all right?" Quatre asked as his friends were thrown into the cell along with him.

"I'm fine." Trowa said, not seeming to have been hurt.Wufei held his arm, blood seeping out from under his hand.

"I'm all right." Wufei said, wincing in pain as he shifted his position on the floor.Quatre knelt at his side, ripping a piece of his shirt.He wrapped it around the wound, making sure to tie it very tightly.Wufei winced as he felt pain rip through his arm.

"I'm sorry, it has to be tight though." Quatre said.Wufei acted as if he didn't mind the pain.

"I don't feel pain." Wufei muttered, not wanting to sound weak.

"When was the last time any of you heard from Heero or Duo?" Quatre asked.

"I haven't heard from either of them in months." Trowa commented.

"I know, neither have I.Where do you think they've gone?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know.I think Duo might have been staying in Tokyo for a while.He said something about taking a vacation there." Wufei said nonchalantly.

"Hmm.. I'm sure he knows that something's going on since he hasn't been caught yet," Quatre said."They knew exactly where I was when I was brought here."

"Same here," Trowa said."I was about to go on stage when the came right into the circus tent."

"They interrupted my training." Wufei gruffed, closing his eyes.

"It looks like they haven't found Heero or Duo," Quatre said, sitting on the cot in the cell."I wonder where they are."

****

"Is he going to survive?That was a pretty nasty fall." A voice said.He peered down at the young boy strapped down.He had fallen from the top of a building and they still weren't sure if he was going to make it.

"I guess we won't know until he wakes up." Another voice said.Heero could faintly hear them as they talked amongst themselves, but he couldn't seem to wake himself up.

****

Usagi and Duo arrived at the colony, stepping out of the shuttle.Duo found a place to hide his Gundam and the two people went about searching the colony for any sign of Heero.

"Hmm.. I wonder where he is." Duo said, as they walked through the streets of the colony.

"Where would he normally be?" Usagi asked.

"I really don't know.Heero's a hard one to figure out," Duo said."I mean, none of us even know his real name."

"Really?" Usagi asked."That's strange, what's so bad about telling people his real name?"

"I dunno, but I guess that doesn't really matter right now." Duo said, taking her hand.He lead her through the colony, stopping every now and then to ask people if they'd seen Heero.

Chapter 9 - The News

"I don't think we're ever going to find him." Usagi complained.

"He'll never give away to anyone where he is, so I guess we just gotta keep looking." Duo said.The two people were walking down a street and went past an electronics shop.

"Our top story today, four of the Gundam pilots were caught trying to destroy the colonies.." The voice was saying.

"What?Destroying the colonies?!" Duo cried as he heard these words.The two turned around, running back in front of the building to hear the news.

"One of the pilots was seriously injured and isn't expected to make it.The three other pilots are scheduled to be executed next week," The news reporter said."Here is a picture of the fifth pilot by the name of Duo Maxwell.There is a reward for supplying information that leads to his capture.It is believed a young girl is accompanying him." A picture of Usagi and Duo popped up on the screen from the airport.

"Oh great," Duo muttered, throwing his hands up in defeat."Now what am I gonna do?!"

"You can't just give up!" Usagi cried, grabbing his face in her hands."If they're your friends, you've go to help them!!"

"How do you expect for me to do that?!" Duo demanded."I don't even know where they are!!"

"You know where one of them is, though." Usagi said.

"What good's that gonna do, if he's dying, he can't really leave the hospital!" Duo cried.

"You have a Lunarian Princess with you," Usagi said."Just trust me.If you can get us in and out, I can take care of the rest."

****

'Why can't I wake up?' Heero asked himself as he went on sleeping.

"Halt!" He heard someone yell, he wasn't able to open his eyes, so he didn't know what was going on.'What's going on?!' He wanted to yell, but he couldn't even open his eyes, let alone yell.

"It's all right, you're going to be OK." He heard a silvery voice whisper to him.He felt a hand on his chest and suddenly felt a strange power running through his body.When he opened his eyes, a young girl fell over unconscious on his chest.She had long blond hair done up in two buns that resembled odangos.She wore an elegant white dress with shells on her shoulders and there was a crescent moon on her forehead.

"What in the hell?!" Heero whispered, picking the girl up.He looked across the room, seeing Duo shooting his gun at someone.The guard he shot fell to the ground dead.

"Come on man!" Duo yelled, running towards Heero.Duo took Usagi from Heero and headed for another hallway, blasting a hole in the wall.

"What do we do now?!" Heero demanded, seeing the fifty foot drop below him.

"I don't know, Usagi wake up!" He cried, hearing a low groan from the girl.

"Huh?Duo?" Usagi said, opening her blue eyes.

"What do we do?!" Duo demanded, hearing the gunshots get closer and closer.Usagi pulled that weird broach out, holding it up in the air.

"Moon Cosmic Dream ACTION!!" She cried weakly.Ribbons surrounded her body, forming a white fuku and a tri-colored skirt.A bow appeared on the back with long ribbons and transparent shells appeared on her shoulder."I am Super Sailor Moon!" She cried when the transformation was complete."Pegasus!!" She cried, holding some weird bell above her head."We need your help!!" She cried.

"What the hell!?Who is this girl?!" Heero demanded, watching the whole thing in shock.

"A friend." Duo said, as the sky parted.Two winged horses appeared, flying towards the three people.

"Come on Sailor Moon!" The one with the pink hair and tail cried.She had a crescent moon on her forehead instead of a horn like the other one.Usagi jumped on the Pegasus, pulling Duo on behind her.

"Hurry and get on him!" Sailor Moon cried to Heero, who was still staring in shock at this weird girl.He obeyed, jumping onto the beautiful white horse.

"Stop them!!" They heard a voice cry behind them.The three people looked back to see OZ soldiers staring at the magnificent creatures before them.

"Come on ChibiUsa.We have to get them somewhere safe before Sailor Moon faints again." The one with the horn said to the other one.

"Okay, stay awake Usagi!" The one with Sailor Moon on her back ordered.

"I'll try Small Rabbit." She said weakly.

'Where'd you find this girl?' Heero thought to himself, seeing her radiating beauty.A few minutes later, the girl's outfit faded, replaced by what she'd been wearing before.The two horses landed, letting the people off and then disappeared into thin air.

"Who is she?" Heero asked as Duo picked the girl up, holding her unconscious form next to his body.

"She's a friend." Duo said simply.

"Yeah right," Heero said, not buying it."Where'd she come from?" He demanded.

"Does that really matter?She just saved your life, you don't need to ask so many questions!" Duo snapped, anger flaring up inside. Heero glared at Duo.

"We have to warn the others." Heero said.

"Too late for that.They've already been taken captive," Duo said simply."And if it weren't for her, you'd be dead or dying right now."

"OK, I get it!She saved my life!" Heero snapped.

"Come on, we've got to get somewhere out of sight.They have our pictures all over the news." Duo said, walking away.

****

"Duo?" Usagi said, her eyes opening.

"Yeah?" Duo said, looking down at the Lunarian Princess.She was no longer dressed as Princess Serenity but for some reason the crescent moon had remained on her forehead.

"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Not much, two flying horses saved us when the OZ soldiers tried to kill us." Duo said nonchalantly.

"Two flying horses?" Usagi asked."ChibiUsa, you're still there aren't you." She said to herself.

Chapter 10 - The Arrival

"Where are we going now?" Usagi asked, buckling herself in.The shuttle started up and took off out of the colony.After they had left the colony, Usagi took off the safety belt and stood, wobbling slightly.

"We're going to the Moon." Duo said.

"Really?" Usagi asked, perking up.

"Yeah, that's where they took the other pilots." Heero said.He had overheard them talking while he was still unconscious.

"There's something I want to see when we get there, though." Usagi said, standing beside Duo.

"Sure, are you gonna help us break the others out?" Duo asked.

"I'll try my best," Usagi said doubtfully."I don't think I'll be able to kill anyone, though."Usagi took a step, falling softly into Duo's arms.

"Are you all right?" Duo asked, seeing fatigue start to set in.Her eyes were dull and her skin was even more pale than usual.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." Usagi said, forcing a smile.She stood, walking back to her seat.Usagi could barely keep her eyes open when she sat.

"Come here." Duo said, walking over to her.He picked her up, taking her into the back of the shuttle.He took her to the pilots chambers, laying her on the bed.He pulled the covers up to her chin, kissing her lightly on the lips.Usagi's eyes grew with surprise when she felt his lips brush hers, but fatigue soon took over and she fell into a deep sleep.Duo turned the light off, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What makes you think she'll be any help?" Heero asked as Duo entered the cockpit.

"You saw what she did back there," Duo commented, putting both hands behind his head.He leaned back in his seat, reclining it back a bit."I saw Rileena the other day." Duo said, changing the subject.

"So." Heero replied.

"Come on, I know you have a thing for her." Duo said, winking at Heero.Heero grumbled under his breath something about Duo being a nosy prick.

****

"Usako.." A voice whispered.Usagi looked around her, seeing that she was in the same misty place as before.

"Mamoru?" She questioned, recognizing his voice."What are you doing in my dream?I don't want to see you." She said, looking through the mist.She saw the familiar silhouette of her future husband.He was dressed as Prince Endymion and she was dressed as Princess Serenity.

"Why are you doing this Princess?" Endymion said as he approached her."What about our future together?What about ChibiUsa?"

"I care nothing of our future.It is finished, I'm choosing my own destiny now." Serenity said, her eyes narrowing on the Prince that stood before her.

"What about ChibiUsa?!" Endymion demanded.

"What about me?" A small voice behind Serenity asked.The scenery began to change and soon they all stood in a crystal garden.Two winged horses approached the beautiful Princess and her Prince.Serenity and Endymion watched as the Pegasus with the pink mane and tail began to change, taking on a human form.ChibiUsa stood before the two people.

"ChibiUsa?"Endymion said, looking dumbfounded at the child."How is it possible you're here?"

"Usagi did it.She made sure I'd live on if she left home," ChibiUsa said."I'm a little sad, but.. I know why she did it."

"And why is that?" Endymion asked.

"She did it because she loves me.She just found that she couldn't love you anymore," ChibiUsa said."Deep down, I know she does, but she just can't show it anymore."The other Pegasus that stood behind ChibiUsa began to take on the form of a human as well.In a matter of seconds, an attractive young boy took it's place.The horn was still visible on his head and he had the same white hair as the horse.

"I will protect ChibiUsa." Helios said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.She turned and looked Helios in the eye.He gently slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her small form closer to his.

"I will not go back," Serenity said simply."My mother came and told me to, but I will not.I will not go back to a place where all of my closest friends hate me."

"If you won't come back willingly, I'll have to take you back by force then." Endymion said, anger apparent in his voice.His body began to fade and he disappeared from Usagi's dream.Usagi fell to her knees, silvery tears streaming down her face.

"Usagi.." ChibiUsa said, kneeling by her side.She put her hand on her future mother's shoulder, concern on her face."Don't worry Mommy, I won't let anything happen to you." ChibiUsa said, putting her arm comfortingly around Usagi's shaking body.

****

"We have to go get Usagi." Mamoru said, waking up each of the Inner Sailor Scouts.

"We don't even know where she is." Mina said sleepily.

"I don't care, I'm going to find her." Mamoru said plainly.Ami pulled out her communicator, contacting Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto, we have to find Usagi," Ami said."Do you have any idea where she is?"

"I know exactly where she is.She does not wish to return so I cannot force her." Sailor Pluto said plainly.

"But, there's still evil here.Isn't there any way she can come back now and then leave later?" Ami asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you where she is," Pluto said."I must obey the wishes of my Princess.If she wishes to stay hidden, then so be it, I will not reveal her location."

"What about ChibiUsa?!" Mamoru demanded."If you don't tell us where Usagi is, ChibiUsa will never be born!!"

"If that is the way her destiny lies, I can do nothing to change it." She said, again revealing to tell.The image of Pluto on the communicator disappeared and the Inner Scouts were left to ponder where Usagi had gone.

"It doesn't matter anyway.I know where she is now." Mamoru said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"I visited her in her dream last night.I know exactly where she is now.We're going to have to use the Sailor Teleport because I doubt Pluto will let us through the time gate." Mamoru said.

"What are we waiting for, let's do it!" Minako shouted.They joined hands and concentrated on Mamoru to guide them through.In a matter of minutes, the five people disappeared.

****

"NOO!!" Duo heard Usagi shout from the other room."They're here!!" She screamed, running from the room."I have to get out of here right now!!"

Chapter 11 - Protecting the Princess

"Usagi!!" Duo screamed, taking the frightened girl in his arms."What's wrong?!?!"

"They.. they're here!" She shouted, tears in her eyes."They followed me!!"

"What's she talking about?" Heero asked, going to see what all the commotion was.

"Who followed you?" Duo asked, trying to calm the girl.

"The Sailor Scouts and Mamoru!" She said, tears falling down her face."They're going to force me to go back!" Usagi began to sob, burying her face in Duo's chest.His eyes narrowed in anger.I'll kill that guy for hurting Usagi Duo vowed.I'll kill anyone that makes my Usagi cry.

****

"She came here?Are you sure?" Rei asked.

"She's here all right," Ami said, taking a few readings using her VR vision."It looks like she's heading for the Moon."

"Let's go, then." Mamoru said, joining hands with the girls once again.They all closed their eyes, concentrating on the Moon.In a blink of the eye, they were all on the Moon, wearing some sort of weird outfit to protect them from space.

"Look, she's on that shuttle." Mamoru said, pointing a shuttle that was coming near the Moon.

****

"We're here." Heero said, as they touched down on the Moon's surface.Duo looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Usagi." He whispered.She picked her head up, looking into Duo's eyes.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, wiping her tears.

"Are you sure?" Duo asked, concern apparent on his face.

"Yeah," She said, her normal smile appearing on her lips."I have to help you save your friends you know."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Duo asked.

"Never been better," She lied, taking out her broach."Well, I'd better transform so I can help."She said, holding the broach in the air."Moon Cosmic Dream Action!!" She cried.She did some spinning around and after a minute, her feet softly touched the ground and she struck her normal pose.

"Looking good." Duo said, his eyes trailing up and down her slender body.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Usagi said playfully.

"Why thank you." He said, an arrogant smirk on his face.The three people went back into the cockpit, buckling their safety harnesses and preparing for the shuttle to land.

"Can you pilot a mobile suit?" Heero asked Usagi.

"I didn't even know what a mobile suit was until I met Duo.Do you really think I can pilot one?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"..."

"Besides, I'll be fine.I can still help out." Sailor Moon said.

****

"Do you think they've found Heero or Duo?" Quatre asked the two other guys that shared a cell with him.

"If they had, I'm sure they would have brought them here." Trowa said from where he sat on the edge of one of the cots.

"I just can't help but wonder.I have a really bad feeling about all this.What if we can't get out of here?" Quatre asked.

"..."

"I don't know about you, but I don't intend on staying here forever," Wufei said from his cot."I'm going to find a way out of here." He grimaced in pain as he shifted his position.His other hand covered the wound and he gritted his teeth, waiting for the pain to pass.

"I'm sure Heero or Duo will try to get us out of here." Trowa said.

****

"Where do we go from here?" Usagi whispered, holding her weapon ready.

"Just stay close." Duo whispered back, holding her hand in one hand and his gun in the other.Sailor Moon shuddered as she saw the evil look on his face, but forced herself to stay focused.

"Look." Sailor Moon said, pointing to a cell.Outside of the door stood about seven guards.

"We have to get past them without them seeing us." Duo whispered.

"Leave that to me," Sailor Moon said, taking off her tiara."Tiara, please help me.Tiara Sleep Dust." She whispered, lightly tossing the tiara so it floated above the guards.The pair watched as the guards began to yawn and stretch and then as they lay down on the floor, falling into a deep sleep.

"I didn't know you could do that." Duo whispered, stepping out of the shadows.Sailor Moon caught the tiara putting in back over her forehead.

"That's nothing.You'll see a lot more before this day is over." Sailor Moon said.She could sense the presence of her Senshi closing in.They were on the Moon and were heading for the Lunar base.

"Hey guys, you in there?" Duo asked, peeking in through the bars.

"Duo?" Quatre asked, peering out through the bars.

"Hey guys." He said, looking in at his friends.Sailor Moon stepped up behind Duo, looking in at his friends.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Huh?Who's that?" Quatre asked, seeing the cheerful girl wearing a mini skirt.

"My name's Sailor Moon, but you can call my Usagi." She said, smiling at the blond boy.

"I'm Quatre," Quatre said."These are the other's, Wufei and Trowa." He said, motioning to the two boys behind him.

"It's nice to meet you," Sailor Moon said, smiling warmly.She was greeted by silence from the two boys."Fine, be that way!" Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

****

What's gonna happen next?I'll see you in the next chapter, please review^_^


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 12 - Escape

"Stand back." Duo said, drawing his gun.He took something from his pocket, putting it on the door.He grabbed Usagi's hand, pulling her around the corner.He pulled her close to him and covered her head.A few seconds later, an explosions erupted, causing all sorts of sirens to go off.

"Come on!" Usagi said, pulling Duo to his feet.They ran back to the cell, meeting the three guys that had been inside."You're hurt!" Usagi said, seeing the boy called Wufei.He had a piece cloth wrapped around his arm, blood seeping through it.

"I'm fine." Wufei said in a monotone voice.

"Come here." Usagi commanded, grabbing his arm.He tried to pull away but saw Duo shake his head 'no'.He watched in awe as pink ribbons surrounded the girl's body.They settled into a long white dress that hung all the way to the floor.Huge white wings appeared on the girl's back and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.He felt the pain in his arm slowly lift as the girl collapsed to the ground.

"Usagi!" Duo cried, catching the girl before she hit the ground."Usagi!Wake up!" He cried, holding her small frame against his body.

"I'm fine," She said quietly as her eyes slowly opened."I'm just a little tired." Duo picked her up, running towards the shuttle they had arrived in.

"How'd she do that?!" Wufei demanded, pulling the cloth off his arm.He threw it tothe ground and continued to run alongside his comrades.

"I'll explain later!" Duo cried, holding his gun ready.They ran to the docking place where they had left the shuttle and struggled to get past the guards.Usagi looked up at Duo and then looked at the guards they were shooting at.

"Duo, are you going to kill them?" She asked, totally out of it.Her eyes looked so innocent as she looked into his.

"Umm.. yeah." He said.

"Why?" She asked like a little kid.

"They're trying to kill us.I have to protect you.I don't care what happens to me." Duo said, shooting off another few shots.

"We're not getting anywhere!" Quatre said.Usagi closed her eyes and began to glow, brilliantly white.Blinding anyone who happened to be too close.

"I can't go with you." Usagi said, suddenly jumping out of Duo's arms.

"What?Usagi!" Duo cried as she ran in the opposite direction.Duo started after her but someone grabbed his arm.

"Come on Duo, leave her!" Wufei's snapped.

"NO!" Duo shouted, pulling his arm away from Wufei."Get to the shuttle, me and Usagi will meet up with you later." Duo said, chasing after Usagi.

****

"She's heading our way." Mamoru said, walking along the dark surface of the Moon.Him and the other scouts were wearing some sort of weird suit that was protecting them from the elements.

"She knows we're here," Rei muttered dryly."I'm surprised old meatball head could sense us."

"We're probably going to have to take her back by force." Mamoru muttered, scowling.

****

"They're here, I can feel them." Usagi whispered as she ran towards her ex-friends.

"Usagi!" She heard Duo's voice yell from behind."Usagi come back!!"

"Go away Duo.I have something I need to do!" She called back, still running at full speed.She was not fast enough to outrun Duo, though.She felt him grab her from behind and was forced to stop."Let go of me Duo!" She screamed, trying to fight her way away from him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Duo demanded, concern in his eyes.

"That's none of you damn business!!" Usagi cried trying to pull away.

"Usagi, I'm not going to let you go off on your own!!I'll kill myself if anything bad happens to you!" He shouted, still holding her by the shoulders.

"If anything bad happens, it was destined to be that way," Usagi said quietly, no longer fighting."I have something I need to take care of and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Are you going to go fight?" Duo asked.

"Yes, I'm am.This type of fight is way out of your league.You would only get in my way.They could use you against me and I don't want that." Usagi said quietly.

"I'm the one that's supposed to be protecting you." Duo said, looking deep into her azure blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, confusion apparent on her face.

"Some lady came and asked me to protect you.It was when we were at Rileena's.She made me promise to protect you and I'm not about to break that promise." Duo said, determined he was not going to stay behind.

"Fine, you can come.You have to stay back, though.It's dangerous for someone who doesn't fight the same as us," Usagi said, leaning in closer.She pulled away right before their lips touched."There's no time.They know where I'm at, we have to find them right now.We have to pick the place that we're going to fight and it wouldn't be smart to fight here."

"Come one." Duo said, taking her hand.They began to run down the darkened corridors once again.

****

"What do you think that was all about?" Quatre asked as the four pilots buckled into the shuttle, preparing for takeoff.

"I don't really know, but we can't sit around here and find out." Heero said, preparing for takeoff.

"We should probably stay close in case Duo needs our help." Quatre said.

"Hmm.." Heero said."Duo's Gundam is in the cargo area.If you really want to make sure he's all right, maybe you should take it and stay on the Moon for a while until you see him."

"All right." Quatre said, standing up.He went into the cargo area, climbing into the Deathscythe.He opened the door and headed for the Moon, landing in a crater, he lay low, waiting for something to happen.

Chapter 13 - The Battle Begins

"Are you sure you know where we're going?There's nothing on the Moon, you know." Duo asked, flying the Taurus suit out of the hangar onto the terrain of the Moon.

"Of course I know where we're going!" Usagi snapped, leaning over Duo.She was sitting behind his seat as he flew the Taurus suit, heading out onto the Moon."I can sense that we are drawing closer to them."Usagi could feel as their presence became stronger and cried out suddenly."Stop!"Duo watched as she pulled on a mask, jumping out of the mobile suit.

"What?" Duo asked, coming up behind her.His gaze followed hers and he saw five people walking towards them."Is that them?"

"Yes," Usagi said quietly."They've come to take me back.I will not go back!" She cried, making sure that the five people heard her.She was still dressed as Princess Serenity, though she no longer had the white wings.

"I won't let them hurt you." Duo said, stepping in front of Usagi.

"Usako," The man with dark hair called."You're coming home with me." He said approaching the blond girl.

"I'm not going anywhere Mamoru." Usagi said coldly.

"I'm your fiancé, you have to listen to me." He said menacingly.

"Your fiancé?!" Duo demanded, turning to face Usagi.

"I will not go back!" She yelled at the top of her lungs."You are no longer my fiancé, you don't even love me!!"

"You never told me you had a fiancé!" Duo practically yelled.

"He is not my fiancé any longer.He hasn't been since I left that horrible place!!" Usagi cried, tears forming in her eyes."Ever since I saw you with Minako!One of my best friends!!I don't know how you could do that to me and then expect me to go back with you!!"

"You're coming home with me and that's final!" Mamoru shouted, grabbing Usagi's arm.Mamoru felt something connect with his face and fell to the ground.

"Don't you lay a hand on her," Duo growled, standing defensively in front of Usagi."I swear, I'll kill you." Duo said, drawing his gun.

"No, Duo," Usagi said, touching his hand lightly."Don't hurt him." Duo looked into her eyes, confused as to why she wouldn't let him end it for Mamoru.Duo stared at Usagi, his eyes gazing deeply into her soft eyes.They were full of warmth as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry, Princess.I won't hurt him." Duo said still staring deeply into her loving eyes.He felt pain rip through his arm and looked down to find a rose buried deep into the skin.

"Duo!!" Usagi cried, falling to her knees beside Duo.He clutched his arm, pain rippling through his entire body."Mamoru!!"Usagi shouted, glaring at Mamoru who had an evil smirk on his face."Moon Cosmic Dream Action!!" She cried holding the broach above her head.Mamoru watched as Usagi transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

"Why are you protecting him!" Mamoru demanded, seeing Sailor Moon standing firmly in front of the boy with a long brown braid.

"I'm protecting him because I love him." She said still glaring at Mamoru.

"You don't love him," He muttered."You love me."

"I do not love you any more," Sailor Moon said."I might have loved you in the past.During the Silver Millennium, but I feel nothing now."

"You're going home with me anyway." Mamoru said, grabbing her arm.

"Let me go!" Sailor Moon cried, trying to pull her arm away.

"Leave her alone!" Duo cried, crying out in pain as the rose sunk deeper into his arm.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled, hearing Duo's cry of pain."Leave him alone!"

"Not a chance.You're going with me, now." Mamoru said, a portal forming above him.

"Moon Tiara Magic!!" She cried, doing the only thing she could think of.He easily blocked it and then she called."Tiara trap him!" The tiara wrapped itself around him, pinning his arms to his side.

"Get her!" Mamoru yelled, trying to free himself.

"Shine Aqua ILLUSION!!" Mercury cried, sending the freezing attack straight at Sailor Moon.The attack narrowly missed her, freezing the ends of her hair.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sailor Moon cried, emotional pain in her voice."You're supposed to be my friends!!"

"Mars Celestial Fire SURROUND!!" Mars cried, sending the flame attack at Sailor Moon.The fire singed her skirt as well as the ribbon that hung down the back of her outfit.

"Stop it!!" Sailor Moon cried, dodging the rest of the flames.

"Venus Love Chain GRAB!!" Sailor Venus cried, wrapping her love chain around Sailor Moon, pinning her arms to her side.

"I won't go back!!" Sailor Moon cried, trying her best the free herself.

"Usagi!!" Duo cried, standing up.He ran over to Sailor Moon, trying to pry the chain off of Usagi.

"Supreme Thunder!!" Jupiter cried, hurtling her attack at Duo.

"NOO!!!" Sailor Moon cried as the attack slammed into Duo, knocking him the ground."DUO!!"She watched as he hit the ground and didn't get up.Out of nowhere, an explosion crashed into the Inner Senshi, sending them in all direction.Sailor Moon looked up to see the Deathscythe standing above them.

"Are you all right down there?" A voice said.Sailor Moon recognized it to be Quatre right away.

"Get out of here!!" Sailor Moon cried."It's too dangerous!!"

"Yeah right," Quatre said.Sailor Moon saw several suits behind his and knew that each of the pilots were in them."And see you two killed?" He came out of the suit, looking down at the bodies strewn around the ground.

"Take Duo and get out of here!" Sailor Moon cried.

"We're not going to leave you here." Quatre said, slowly falling to the ground.

"You have to stay out of the way.I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Sailor Moon said, looking down at Duo.Her expression went sad as she thought of what would happen if she had to go back.She heard Duo groan lightly and watched as he opened his eyes.

"Usagi?" He said, looking into her blue eyes."Are you all right?"

"I'm fine.You're not looking too good, though." Sailor Moon said, looking down into his deep blue eyes.

"I've been worse." Duo said.Usagi cried out in pain as a barrage of shape tipped roses showered down on the three.She concentrated her power, making her huge wings appear.She used her wings as a shield for the three and winced in pain as each rose buried itself deep into her flesh.

Chapter 14 - New Guests

Usagi cried out in pain, as she felt more and more bury themselves in her flesh.When she finally felt them stop, she turned to see ChibiMoon and Pegasus standing in front of her.There was some sort of weird barrier surrounding Princess Serenity, Duo, and Quatre, as well as the two horses.

"What is Pegasus doing?!Why is he protecting her?!?" Sailor Mars cried, starting a an attack."Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!" She shouted, sending fire crashing into the barrier.

"Get out of the way!!" Jupiter cried."Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"

"We have to take her back!!" Mercury cried."Shine Aqua Illusion!!"

"Tuxedo Kamen, why are you hurting Usagi?" The Pegasus with pink hair asked.

"She's a traitorous little whore and she has to come back with us now!!" Tuxedo Kamen growled in frustration.The Pegasus gasped and everyone watched as the winged horse began to take another form.Slowly she started to look more like a human, until finally, ChibiUsa stood in front of everyone.

"You hurt Usagi." ChibiUsa said, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"ChibiUsa!"Tuxedo Kamen cried."She's the reason you're not going to be born!"

"You don't love her so she left.You're the reason I'm not going to be born!" ChibiUsa cried, the tears spilling over."It wasn't Usagi, it was you the whole time!!!"

"That's not true!!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted, trying to make Usagi look like the bad guy.

"It doesn't matter what you tell me, I can never trust you!" ChibiUsa cried."I can't believe you were going to be my father!!"

"ChibiUsa," A weak voice came from behind her.ChibiUsa turned to see Princess Serenity, barely able to move.She had several roses buried deep into her white wings.ChibiUsa ran to her side, trying desperately to pull to roses out."Don't blame him.He does love you, that's why he came to bring me back.He loves you so much that he'll force me back just so you will be born."

"But Usagi, how could he?" ChibiUsa asked.

"I just know he does." Usagi said, smiling weakly.

"We can not stay any longer, Princess." A voice said behind her.ChibiUsa turned to see Pegasus lightly pawing at the ground.

"Good bye, Usagi." ChibiUsa said, smiling sadly as she and Pegasus flew into the air, disappearing as if they had never been there.

"Usagi." A weak voice said.She looked down at Duo, who lay in her arms.Her wings still hurt, but she ignored the pain, concentrating on staying conscious.

"I'm here, Duo." She said feeling her body ache all over.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his whole face full of concern.

"I'm fine." She lied, pain racking throughout her entire body.

"Come on Usagi!!" A voice behind her yelled.She turned her head to see her Senshi waiting for her to join them.

"I will not." She said calmly.She pulled Duo's body close to hers and waited for them to attack again.

"Usagi," Quatre said.She looked into the innocent face of the blond boy."We have to get out of here.You two are hurt too badly to fight."

"I have no where to go.They'll only follow me." Usagi said sadly.The other three pilots had jumped out of their Gundams and were walking towards the three people, guns drawn.

"Don't any of you move." Heero said, glaring at his comrades attackers.

"What is a kid your age doing with a gun?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, not seeming too worried.

"What's a guy as old as you doing, throwing roses and wearing a cape?" Heero returned the little wisecrack.Tuxedo Kamen glared at Heero, his face looking more and more sinister with each growing moment.The expression on Sailor Mar's face became more and more angry as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"That's it Odango atama!!I'm gonna fry you!!" She shouted, starting her attack."Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!!"She shouted, sending the attack straight at Usagi.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!!" A voice rang out.The attack was cooled off and Mars had a little dip.

"I am Sailor Neptune!" A woman with shoulder length, sea green hair said.She was dressed similar to the other Senshi and held a mirror in her hand that had the symbol of Neptune on the back.

"Uranus!!" A woman with short, sandy colored hair said, appearing next to Sailor Neptune.She held a jeweled dagger in her hand with the symbol of Uranus on it.

"I am Sailor Saturn!The Senshi of silence and death!" A young looking girl cried, appearing near the other two.She was dressed like the other Senshi only she had a huge staff that was longer than she was tall.On the top there was something that looked like a 'G'.Duo's eyes opened as he heard Saturn's title.'The Senshi of silence and death?' He thought.'But I'm the God of Death' He thought, feeling a tinge of jealousy.

"I am Sailor Pluto, that Guardian of time!" A woman with long, forest green hair said.She also held a staff in her hand that resembled a key.

"We are the Outer Senshi!" They cried in unison.

"We will not allow you to hurt our Princess any more!!" Uranus yelled."You're supposed to protect her from all harm!!"

"That's a promise you all made as her Senshi!!" Neptune yelled.

"We'll have to punish you for breaking that!!" Uranus said.

"I didn't know you guys were here." Usagi said weakly.Heero and the other lowered their guns when they saw Usagi knew them and was obviously very happy to see them.The youngest one kneeled down next to Usagi, whispering something they couldn't understand.

"We couldn't let these traitors harm our Princess and future Queen." Pluto said.

"I'm afraid I'm no longer the future Queen.I refuse to go back to that place." Usagi said.

"That is for you to decided," Pluto said."For now, I cannot tell you the future.You'll have to live it, pick your own path.I know that you will make the best decision."

"Huh?" Duo said, opening his eyes.He looked up to see he was laying in Usagi's arms."What's with you people?How can you do that?" He asked, referring to the fact that the wound in his arm was almost completely healed and most of the burns weren't very bad anymore.

"Tricks of the trade." Usagi said, smiling as she felt her strength returning very slowly.She transformed and prepared for battle once again.

Chapter 15 - A New Transformation?

"How could you hurt the very person you're supposed to protect!!" Uranus shouted, anger raking her body."I cannot along that!!Uranus World Shaking!!" She called out her attack, sending it straight at all the Inner Senshi.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!!" Sailor Saturn cried.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!!" Pluto cried.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!!" Neptune cried.The four attacks headed straight for the Inner Senshi, injuring all four of them gravely.

"Get rid of them Sailor Moon!!" Uranus yelled.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Sailor Moon cried.Nothing happened.

"What's wrong Sailor Moon?!" Uranus shouted.

"Without ChibiMoon, I can't call on Pegasus!" Sailor Moon cried, dropping the weapon.She fell to her knees, sorrow raking her heart as she finally realized how much she cared for ChibiUsa and how much she missed her.A blinding white light appeared, engulfing everything in the surrounding area.When Usagi opened her eyes, she stood in the middle of the light dressed as Princess Serenity.ChibiUsa as well as Queen Serenity, appeared in front of her, both were wearing very fancy dresses and had white wings.

"Princess Serenity," Her mother's voice sounded sweet."It is time that you receive this," She said, a new broach appeared in front of the woman as well as a staff with a moon and star on top with wings coming out of the sides."You were never supposed to reach this new level, but I feel it is very necessary that you do."

"What do you mean I was never supposed to receive this?" Usagi/Serenity asked.

"We never thought an enemy this strong would attack.It is extremely dangerous and we feel that you won't be strong enough to banish it if you don't receive this." ChibiUsa said.Usagi took the broach, holding it up in front of her.

"Just call out 'Cosmic Butterfly Rainbow Make-up'," Queen Serenity said."To use the staff call out 'Cosmic Rainbow Crisis'."Usagi shook her head and slowly, the light began to die down.

"Wait mother, ChibiUsa!!" She called as they slowly began to fade.When they were gone, Usagi was kneeling on the ground.There was a staff on the ground in front of her as well as a new broach in her hand.

"Super Sailor Moon!!" Uranus cried, seeing the tears in Usagi's eyes.She ran to the girl, dropping by her side."What's wrong Koneko!?!"Usagi didn't say anything.She rose to her feet, looking back at Duo who stood behind her with Duo and held the new broach above her head.

"Cosmic Butterfly Rainbow Make-UP!!" She yelled, holding the broach up.Pink ribbons swirled around her, forming the main part of her outfit.The collar was white with light blue stripes and there were instead of a bow where the broach lay, there were wings coming out both sides.White gloves formed, going up to her elbows.There were small crescent moons and a light blue stripe around the wrist.Tall white boots up to her knees formed, with a light blue stripe along the top edge of the boot.A small yellow crescent moon was set in the front center at the top of the boot.A skirt very similar to her Super Sailor Moon skirt appeared except the blue was lighter and the yellow was light pink.Hanging down the back of the outfit was the same ribbons Super Sailor Moon had, only they were much longer.A crescent moon appeared on her forehead, only with the feathers and light blue jewels on each of her odangos.Real white wings appeared on her back and lifted her lightly off the ground.She opened her eyes and struck a pose, a rainbow of butterflies in the background.

"I am Cosmic Rainbow Moon!" She cried as she struck her new pose."You can call me Cosmic Moon though!" She shouted as she watched her ex-friends climb to their feet.

"No way, that was never supposed to happen.She's even stronger than the Outer Senshi now." Sailor Uranus whispered to the other Outer Senshi.

"Cosmic Moon?" Sailor Mars asked, shaking off the pain she felt all over."I don't care what you call yourself, you'll end up leaving with us right now."A long staff appeared in Cosmic Moon's hand, longer than she was tall.

"Cosmic Rainbow Crisis!!" Cosmic Moon cried, energy gathering in her staff.Crescent moon of all the colors of the rainbow flew out of the end of the staff, heading for the Inner Senshi.They all staggered backwards, barely able to stand.The blast didn't kill them, but it weakened them greatly.Heero and the other Gundam pilots held their guns up, ready to fire.Usagi fell to her knees, the strain of the attack taking effect.

"Usagi!!" Duo cried, kneeling beside her.He put his arm around her waist, slowly lifting her.He helped her stand and let her lean against his strong body.Her head lay on his shoulder, her hands on his chest.He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, protecting her from anything that might happen.

"We're leaving for now, we'll be back though!" Mamoru said, joining hands with the weakened Inner Senshi.They all closed their eyes and were gone a few moments later.All five of the Gundam pilots stared in wide eye amazement as the group of people disappeared.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Duo muttered.Usagi had fallen into a very deep sleep leaning against Duo and looked so peaceful.He smiled warmly at her, a lightly kissed her on the crescent moon that appeared on her forehead.

"Give us Usagi." The girl with sandy hair said, walking towards Duo and Usagi.

"No way, you're all crazy!" Duo said, holding Usagi close to him.

"We're not playing games, kid.She needs protection and as her Senshi, we've got to take that responsibility." She said, still walking towards them.

"I'm not letting anyone near her, so you'd better just leave." Duo growled.Heero and the others walked up behind him, still holding the guns on the girls.

"I wouldn't come any closer." Heero said in a monotone voice.

"Stop fooling around!!She needs our protection, they may be down, but they are by no means out!!" She yelled.

"I'll protect her!!" Duo cried."You'd better just leave before I get angry!!I'm the God of Death and I'm not afraid to live up to my name!"

"God of Death?!" Saturn said, hearing his title."You can't be that.I'm the Senshi of Silence and Death, you're lying."

"Afraid not, little girl." Duo said, smirking.

"Maybe we should just let them take her." Quatre said, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder.Duo jumped, nearly dropping Usagi.

"No way!I promised I'd protect her and I'm going to keep that promise." Duo growled.

"Huh?Who'd you promise?" Neptune asked.

"He promised me that he would protect her from all harm and so far, he has kept that promise," Sailor Pluto said, stepping forward."He would have given his life for her.He took Jupiter's attack that was meant for Sailor Moon.He is worthy to protect her."

"If Pluto says it's okay then I guess we can't argue with it," Uranus said, glaring at Duo."But I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."

****

The glare of death from Uranus… so how was it?Review or email me at [pokahydee@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:pokahydee@hotmail.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 16 - A Greater Power

"Come on." Duo said, walking towards his Gundam.He climbed in, taking Usagi with him.The other four pilots did the same, heading for the shuttle.The five Gundams docked on the shuttle, taking off into space.Duo carefully dropped to the ground, gently laying Usagi on one of the beds in the next room.He pulled the blankets up around her and sat down in the chair next to her bed.He leaned back, putting his arms behind his head, just thinking about what had just happened out there.'There's some really weird things happening here' He thought to himself, relaxing a bit.He closed his eyes and in a few minutes, fell asleep, leaning against the wall behind him.

****

"ChibiUsa.." Usagi whispered, searching her dreams."Please, I must speak with you."

"I'm here Usagi." She heard the familiar voice behind her.She turned to see ChibiUsa walking slowly towards her.She was walking through a valley of crystal, Pegasus walking next to her.

"I'm so glad to see you, ChibiUsa." Usagi said, walking towards ChibiUsa.Usagi was wearing a short pink skirt and white tank top while ChibiUsa was wearing a long white dress and had white wings on her back.

"Why have you come here Usagi?" ChibiUsa asked in a cold tone.It seemed as if Pegasus was glaring at her as she approached.

"What's wrong ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked, seeing the angry look."Have I done something that's upset you?"

"Yes you have," ChibiUsa said coldly."I can't go anywhere now.I'm stuck in this perfect world, I can't learn about things on my own now.I love being with Helios, but it's too predictable.I loved fighting alongside you and now you've forced me to remain here for all time." ChibiUsa said with bitterness in her voice.Her word stung and Usagi realized that she was right.She couldn't grow like a normal kid.She was stuck living in dreams.She could only get out when Usagi willed her to.

"I.. I'm sorry ChibiUsa," Usagi said, tears forming in her eyes."It's the only thing I could think to do.I didn't want to lose you forever.I'd miss you too much.I just thought.."

"I don't care what you thought!" ChibiUsa snapped."Just leave me alone!!"

Usagi's eyes snapped open and her head flew up off the pillow.Tears were streaming down her face and she wiped them away hastily.

"ChibiUsa.." She whispered, hearing the girl's words echo in her mind.Usagi looked around her, seeing the form of Duo sleeping on the chair next to the bed.He was leaning his head back against the wall, looking very peaceful."You will not stay there forever, my friend." She whispered throwing the heavy blankets off.She climbed out of the bed, silently creeping towards the door.She swung it open, slipping silently into the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked behind her.She turned to see Heero standing there.She put her finger to her lips and closed the door.

"Don't wake him up.He's gone through a lot.I can't put any of you into more danger." Usagi whispered, heading towards the hangar.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she started to walk down one of the hallways.

"I can't stay here," She said."I have to find the Senshi.They can be very dangerous enemies so I have to find them before the recover." Heero nodded and took her to the hangar.There were a few Taurus suits in there.He lead her to one of them, explaining briefly how to operate it.She caught on quickly and the suit exited the ship, heading for a nearby colony.

****

"We have to get her back." Mamoru said, holding his arm.There was a massive bruise forming and there were several burns all over his body.

"How do you suggest we do that?!" Rei demanded."She's a lot stronger than we are now!!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mamoru said.He held out five small gems, each one a color of the Senshi.

"What are these?" Ami asked, picking up the blue one.

"These are gemstones that will make us a lot more powerful.There is one catch, though." Mamoru said.

"What's that?" Mina asked, holding the orange one in the palm of her hand.

"You're souls will below to me," He growled.The Senshi gasped, but it was too late.Each of the gems burrowed deep into their chests.Their eyes became glazed over and they awaited Mamoru's orders."Perfect, now all I have to do is get Cosmic Rainbow Moon,"Mamoru's eyes began to glow blood red.An evil smirk spread across his lips and his evil laughter echoed off the walls of the canyon."You're assignment is to bring Cosmic Rainbow Moon to me."

"Of course Master." The four Senshi said in unison.They disappeared from view, searching for Cosmic Rainbow Moon.

"Pretty soon, I will have the most powerful force under my control.And little Miss Usagi will kneel at my feet." He said, gripping the white gemstone in the palm of his hand.

****

"Mars Cosmic MAKE-UP!!" Mars cried holding her new transformation pen in the air.

"Mercury Cosmic MAKE-UP!!" Mercury cried holding her new transformation pen in the air.

"Jupiter Cosmic MAKE-UP!!" Jupiter shouted holding her new transformation pen in the air.

"Venus Cosmic MAKE-UP!! Venus shouted holding her new transformation pen in the air.

"How did you find me?!?" Usagi demanded, stepping out of the Taurus suit.She had just landed on the colony and was ready to fight.She pulled out her broach, holding it above her head."Cosmic Rainbow Butterfly Make-UP!!"Her wings lifted her into the air and she floated above her Senshi.

"Come on down here Cosmic Moon." Mercury said, an evil smirk twisted her normally beautiful features.

"Yeah, we're your friends, we'd never hurt you." Mars said the same look on her face.

"You know we'll always be there for you." Jupiter said.

"Of course, we're all the best of friends." Venus said, stepping towards Cosmic Moon.

"No!Back off all of you!!" Cosmic Moon shouted."I won't fight you!!"

"We don't want to fight." Mercury said.

"We just want you to join us.That's all you have to do." Mars said.

"We'll be the most powerful force in the Universe." Jupiter said.

"Don't you want that kind of power?" Venus asked."You can do anything you want, when ever you want to do it."

"No, I don't want that," Cosmic Moon said."I want my friends back, my ChibiUsa and my.. my Duo.."

Chapter 17 - The New Arrival

"Where's Usagi?" Duo asked, walking into the cockpit of the shuttle.

"She's gone." Heero said, walking up behind him.

"What do you mean, she's gone?!?" Duo demanded.

"She went to some colony." Heero said.

"You let her leave?!?" Duo demanded, anger began to build up.

"Yeah." Heero said calmly.Duo dove at Heero, knocking him roughly to the ground.Duo punched Heero in the face causing blood to fly from Heero's mouth.Duo felt hands grabbing at him.He could hear his fellow Gundam pilot's trying to pull him off Heero but ignored them, punching Heero again.Quatre and Wufei had finally managed to pull Duo off of Heero.

"Why the hell did you let her leave?!?They're gonna kill her!!" Duo shouted, trying to pull away from Quatre and Wufei.

"Calm down Duo," Quatre said."I guess this was something she had to handle on her own.She didn't want you to get hurt."

"I'll make you all hurt for letting her leave!!" Duo yelled.

"Calm down Duo!!" Trowa snapped."Heero did what he had to do!That girl was a threat to us all!!The OZ troops would have found us sooner or later if that girl was still here!"

"I promised to protect her from them!!" Duo shouted.He pulled away from the other pilots, running towards the hangar.He jumped into his Gundam, leaving the shuttle.His friends watched him leave, turning the shuttle around.

"God damn it Duo." Heero grumbled, wiping blood from his mouth.

****

"Cosmic Mars Flame Sniper!!" Sailor Mars shouted, sending the attack towards Cosmic Moon.She was able to dodge it, landing softly on the ground a few feet away.

"Come on Cosmic Moon, you know you want the power." Venus said, trying to get Usagi to give in.

"I'll never give in!!" Cosmic Moon shouted."I'll fight to the end, even if I have to do it myself!!"

"Give in," Mars said, smirking at Cosmic Moon.She held her hand out, a small white gem appeared in her palm."Take this and you will be the most powerful Senshi ever."

"I won't!" Cosmic Moon shouted.Her staff appeared in her hand and she held it above her head."Cosmic Rainbow Crisis!!" Crescent moons of all the colors of the rainbow poured out of the crystal on top of the staff.They flew towards the Inner Senshi, sending them crashing into a nearby building.

"Is that your best attack?" Venus asked, dusting herself off.

"Please, just leave here," Cosmic Moon pleaded."I cannot kill you.You betrayed me, but you are still my friends.Please come back to me." She begged, tears in her eyes.'ChibiUsa, I need you' Usagi whispered unconsciously.

"Leave her alone!!" A voice shouted."I fight for love and justice!"

"That voice.." Usagi whispered.

"In the name of the future moon, I shall punish you!" The voice continued.

"I know that voice.." Usagi said, looking for the source.

"I am Cosmic ChibiMoon and I'll protect all that is good!" ChibiMoon shouted, landing in her normal pose.

"Cosmic ChibiMoon?" Usagi asked, looking at the pink haired girl."How is it possible?"

"You wished that I would come." ChibiMoon said.

"What do you mean?You aren't in my dreams?" Usagi asked, confusion running through her head.

"I'm your future daughter, duh!" ChibiMoon said like it was the dumbest question she'd ever been asked.

"Umm.. who's your father?" Usagi asked wonderingly.

"Duo of course," ChibiUsa said wondering what was wrong with her.

"Duo's your father?" Usagi asked, feeling extremely confused."I don't get it."

"There's no time for that!" ChibiMoon shouted."We've got to get rid of these guys!Their going to try and make you go back so then I won't be born!"

"I won't go back!!" Usagi said firmly."That's a Senshi promise!" She said, standing firmly.

"Cosmic Pink Crisis!" Cosmic ChibiMoon shouted.

"Cosmic Rainbow Crisis!" Cosmic Rainbow Moon shouted.The two attacks combined, heading straight for the Inner Senshi.

"Look out!!" Mercury cried.She pushed Mars and Venus out of the way of the blast but Jupiter wasn't fast enough.The attack caught her, burning her flesh.They heard her scream of pain and Usagi was tempted to run in and save her old friend.

"What are you doing?!" ChibiMoon demanded, grabbing Usagi's hand before she could save Jupiter."She's the bad guy!!" Usagi watched in horror as Jupiter slumped to the ground not moving.Usagi saw Mercury run to her side.

"She's gone!" Mercury shouted.She picked up Jupiter's body and the three remaining scouts joined hands, disappearing in a black cloud.

"What have we done.." Usagi whispered as she saw the Inner Senshi disappear.ChibiMoon kneeled by Cosmic Moon's side, placing her hand on her back.

"What do you mean?They were going to kill you.They hate you Usagi!" ChibiMoon shouted."I was sent to the past to make sure that you win, if not, I'll never be born!!"Usagi's eyes snapped up to ChibiMoon.

"How did you get so cold and unforgiving?" She asked, warm tears streaming down her face.

"My Mommy always asks me that.I guess it's because I've never had anyone that cared about me except for her and father and the Outer Senshi.Daddy's friend never come around and when they do, they don't say much." ChibiMoon said.

"The future has been altered once again.Will it ever settle?Will I ever be able to live a normal life?" Usagi asked herself.

"What do you mean 'live a normal life'?This is a normal life, you're the Moon Princess and it is normal for you to live as a Princess." ChibiMoon said.

"I'm not the Moon Princess anymore!!" Usagi shouted, jumping to her feet.

Chapter 18 - A Glimpse at the Future

"I came here so I would never have to live up to anyone's standards again!!I came here so I wouldn't have to be Mamoru's precious Princess Serenity anymore!!" Usagi shouted.

"Who's Mamoru?" ChibiMoon asked.

"He was supposed to be your father, but things didn't work out too well between the two of us.He fell in love with one of my best friends.He was going to get rid of me after you were born but I left because I heard his plans.I left to get away from being the princess and maybe have a chance for a normal life!" Usagi shouted.

"You're life is more normal than it was!" ChibiMoon shouted."I lived in your dreams for years and I finally was reborn, you begged for me to be born and I was, now you get mad when I grow up with the people you chose!!What is wrong with you?!?You never loved me and you never will!!!I came to visit you, to thank you for giving me a chance at life and what do you do?!You yell and say that you don't want to be what's written into you future!!" ChibiMoon turned away, running from Usagi into the colony.

"ChibiMoon!" Usagi cried, running after the child.She stopped when the ground began to shake.She fell to her knees, placing her hands on the ground to stay balanced."What's going on?!"

"There has been a Gundam sighted near this colony, everyone take cover!" A voice shouted over the loud speaker.Usagi gasped as she realized that they were being attacked.

"Oh no, Duo.." Usagi whispered.She went running after ChibiMoon and finally managed to catch her.ChibiMoon had tears streaming down her face and looked very upset.

"Leave me alone Usagi!" ChibiMoon shouted, pulling roughly away.Usagi grabbed the girl's wrist and ran for her Taurus suit.

"We have to get out of here right now!" Usagi shouted, dragging the girl back to the mobile suit.

"Let go Usagi!!" ChibiMoon shouted.

"I'm not going to let you die!!" Usagi shouted, pushing ChibiMoon into the back of the Taurus suit.She closed the front and started up the suit, taking off into space.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" ChibiMoon demanded, trying to turn herself upright.

"Hold on back there!!" Usagi shouted, dodging a blast from another mobile suit.

"Whoa!!" ChibiMoon shouted as she felt the suit begin to shake."What's going on?!?!"

"Just hang on!!" Usagi shouted, blasting a few suits with the Taurus's gun."Duo!" She shouted, seeing the familiar suit appear.

"Usagi!" She heard him shout over the radio."You all right?!"

"I'm fine, we have to get out of here though!" Usagi shouted, blasting another suit.

"Come here!" He shouted.She flew her suit closer to him and grabbed onto the Deathscythe's arm.He used his boosters and the two fled from the battle.

"Duo, what about the colony?" Usagi asked.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt it.They were just trying to flush me out of hiding," Duo commented."Are you coming back with me?"

"I don't want to put you in anymore danger." Usagi said.

"Where are you gonna go?!" Duo demanded.

"I'm going to go to Earth.It's much safer for me to fight there." Usagi said calmly.

"I'm going with you then." Duo said.

"No you have to protect the colonies." Usagi said.

"Where ever you go, I'm gonna go," Duo commented."And I won't stop until I've found you."

"Daddy," A small voice said."Is that you Daddy?" The little girl's voice repeated.

"Huh?Daddy?" Duo said, hearing the child's voice.A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead and he scratched his head nervously.

"Yes, that's Duo." Usagi said.

"Umm.. what did I miss?" Duo asked, confusion on his face.

"I'll explain later." Usagi said quietly.

****

"We're finally here." Usagi said as they stepped off the shuttle.They had gone to a nearby colony to steal a shuttle and had finally made it back to Earth.

"So Usagi, where are we off to?" Duo asked, taking her tiny hand in his.ChibiUsa ran around and grabbed his other hand as they walked through the woods heading for a small town near there.

"I don't know.We have to hide out for a while.Where do you suggest?" Usagi asked.

"I have a perfect place." Duo said, walking along with the two girls.

"What's it like in the future?" Usagi asked ChibiUsa.

"It's beautifulWe all live on the Moon in a big palace and there are parties every night." ChibiUsa said.

"Just like in the Moon Kingdom." Usagi said quietly.

"It's different though.You two don't really do anything.It's so peaceful you don't need to.You spend all your time with me and the Outer Senshi." ChibiUsa said smiling.

"I'm scared of the future," Usagi said quietly."It's changed so much from the one I knew."

"Don't be scared, everyday is a new experience." ChibiUsa said.

"You were always very wise for such a young girl." Usagi said quietly.ChibiUsa blushed.

"You're the last person I expected to hear that from." ChibiUsa said, scratching her head.

"Life's full of surprises." Usagi said, smiling down at the girl.

****

"Jupiter's gone.We weren't strong enough to beat both of them." Mercury said, dropping Jupiter's body to the ground.

"What happened out there?!?It should have been easy for you to beat her!!" Mamoru shouted.

"Cosmic ChibiMoon showed up," Mars said calmly."We were no match for the both of them."

"You had better not disappoint me again!" Mamoru shouted."Now go get both of them!!"A small pink gem appeared in his hand that he tossed to Mars.

Chapter 19 - What Have I Done?

"Who are you people?Where are you taking me?" Rileena demanded as uniformed men broke down her front door.

"We're from the new OZ and have been ordered to place you under arrest." One of the guards said.

"What?" Rileena gasped."But why?"

"We cannot discuss why, you must come along now." The man said.He snapped a pair of handcuffs around Rileena's wrists and lead her out of the house.

****

"This just in, Queen Rileena has been taken captive by the newly reformed OZ corporation." A voice said on the television screen.

"Rileena." Heero whispered, seeing the face of the blond girl.

"What's going on Heero?" Quatre asked coming into the room.He looked at the screen and saw Rileena's face."They have Rileena?"Heero snorted, standing suddenly.He grabbed his gun off the coffee table and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going Heero?You don't even know where she is!" Quatre shouted, getting between Heero and the door.

"I don't care, I have to go." Heero said calmly.

"At least let us get a plan first.And we have to find Duo." Quatre said.Heero relaxed, walking back over to the couch.He fell heavily onto the couch and said something about Duo going to Earth.

"How do you know he went to Earth?" Trowa asked, shifting in the arm chair that he had been sitting in.

"I just know he's there.He went after that girl and she mumbled something about going to Earth." Heero said.

"I bet I know where he's gone too." Quatre said.

****

"Why'd you take us here?" Usagi asked as they stepped off of the ship.

"I dunno, I guess it just has to best view of the Moon from here." He said, looking up into the night sky.

"You really like the Moon, don't you?" Usagi asked.ChibiUsa had fallen asleep long before and Duo walked along the street carrying the small child in his arms.

"From the Earth, it's very beautiful.When you're in space, though, it looks like a graveyard." Duo commented.

"I used to live on the Moon," Usagi said, looking at the glowing circle."It was so peaceful then.I loved it there, there were parties every night and it was so beautiful out in the gardens.It didn't look like a graveyard then.There were the most beautiful flowers there, ones that I haven't seen since then.The Moon Lily was the most beautiful flower and it would only grow on the moon." Usagi blushed when she saw Duo staring."I'm sorry, it's just that.. I'm starting to get my memories of the Silver Millennium back."

Duo and Usagi walked through the streets of a small harbor town in the United States, heading for the small apartment he knew would be open.

"This is it." He said, taking a key out of his pocket.He handed the key to Usagi and she opened the door silently and the three went inside.Duo took ChibiUsa to the smaller room, laying her softly on the bed.Usagi took off the girl's shoes and took down her hair.Duo left the room and Usagi pulled a large T-shirt over her head, removing the skirt and school uniform top she wore.She then pulled the heavy blankets up to ChibiUsa's chin, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Good night, ChibiUsa." She whispered, walking silently from the room.She walked into the kitchen, hearing the television from the sink.She heard the name Queen Rileena and froze.She walked into the living room, seeing Duo sitting on the couch.He leaned forward with his head in his hands, staring at the TV screen.

"Queen Rileena has been taken captive be the newly reform OZ troops." The reporter said.

"What?They got Rileena?" Usagi asked, sitting on the couch next to Duo."What are we going to do?You have OZ to worry about and I have to worry about Mamoru.." Usagi trailed off."This is really bad.."Usagi looked over at Duo who seemed to be concentrating on the TV screen a little too much."Duo?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face.His eyes snapped to hers and she gasped as she saw the anger.

"This is real great!" Duo practically shouted."They took Rileena and the others don't even know where I am!How the hell can I let them know where I am?!And what about that guy that's chasing you?!?The other pilots need my help but I have to protect you!!What am I supposed to do?!?"

"Go to your damn pilots!!"Usagi shrieked, silencing his yelling."I can take care of myself!!I told you that before, that's why I left without telling you!!"He looked like he was going to say something but she held up her hand, silencing him."I don't care anymore!!My future is still written in stone!!I'm still going to be Queen Serenity and I'm still not going to have a normal life!!I'm tired of this, I'm leaving right now and don't expect to see me again!!"Usagi stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"What happened?" ChibiUsa asked as she walked into the living room rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Go back to sleep Koneko.I have to go find Usagi." Duo said, leading the girl back to the bedroom.He stepped outside, wishing that he had grabbed a jacket.He pulled his hat low on his head, trying to cover as much of his face as possible.'Where did that girl go?' He asked himself, hurrying through the streets of the small town.

****

"How long until we reach Earth?" Trowa asked, walking into the cockpit of the shuttle.

"About another 8 hours." Quatre responded.They were headed for a small harbor town in the United States.Duo was known to hide out there since he was originally from America.

****

"Why are you following me?" Usagi demanded, whirling around to see a gang of guys following her.It was a cold night and it didn't help that it had just started to rain minutes before.It didn't matter though, Usagi didn't care what happened to her.She had to get away for a while, forget about what her future was going to be.

"Come back here, little girl." One of the men said.She stopped and they slowly came out of the trees cutting off any escape route she might have.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, facing the one that seemed to be the leader.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?" He asked, taking her chin in his hand.

"That's none of you damn business." Usagi growled, pulling her face away.She pulled the gun out of her pocket, aiming it at the guy.He chuckled and then each and everyone of the guys pulled out a gun.

"Still going to shoot me?" The man asked.Usagi squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet into the man's brain.He fell to the ground, dead at her feet.

****

Usagi just killed someone!!!!How was it?Please review k?


	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 20 - What's Wrong with Usagi?

Usagi's eyes widened at what she had just done.

"What have I done?" Usagi whispered to herself.

"She just killed him!Get her!!" One of the other men shouted.Usagi heard guns going off all around her but never felt one hit her.She looked up to see all the men staring in horror at her.She was floating several feet off the ground and had a strange white shield surrounding her body.She was wearing a long white dress with shells on the shoulders.Her long blond hair turned snow white and her odangos were now heart-shaped.White wings appeared on her back and the barrettes appeared in her hair.The last thing to appear, was the yellow crescent moon on her forehead.

"I just killed someone.." She whispered."I'm just as evil as them.." She said referring to the men that had tried to kill her as well as the Gundam pilots and OZ soldiers.

"Usagi!!" She heard a familiar voice shouting her name as she floated above the men.She stared at the gun in her hand, unable to break away from the gleam of the cool metal.She could faintly hear the men around her gasp and try to scurry away, tails between their legs."Usagi!" The voice called again.Duo rushed forward, seeing a man on the ground, laying in a pool of blood.There was a hole in his head where the bullet had met and he was obviously dead.

"What have I done?" Usagi whispered, still staring at the weapon in her hand."I'm going to hell for this.."Usagi felt someone touch her waist, pulling her to the ground.

"Usagi," Duo whispered, pulling her close to him."It's all right."Tears began to overflow as Usagi leaned against his shoulder.

"I killed him!" Usagi cried, dropping the gun to the ground."I've killed someone!" She shouted, pulling away from Duo."I'm just as evil as you are!!"

"Usagi!You were protecting yourself!If you hadn't done that, you'd be dead now!I don't think I could live without you!" Duo shouted.Usagi began to calm down, looking into Duo's blue eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Usagi said, kneeling down.She picked up the gun, holding it loosely and quickly changed back into normal Usagi.She put the gun in the back of her skirt, pulling her shirt down to cover it."We'd better get out of here." Usagi said, hearing the sirens as they grew nearer.She took down her hair from the buns on her head, letting it hang down her back in case the gun was visible.Usagi took Duo's hand, acting as if nothing had happened.

****

"What are you trying to prove?" Rileena asked, tugging at the cuffs on her wrists.

"We're not trying to prove anything.We're just trying to start a war." Came a deep voice.

"The last war was fought last year and there will never again be another war.Earth has no military position nor do the colonies.That is one thing that was agreed on when we achieved peace between the colonies and Earth," Rileena said firmly."There will be no war."

"You are so naïve Miss Rileena," The deep voice said."Do you really believe that?"

"Why would I believe otherwise, it is the truth of the matter." Rileena said firmly stating her position.

"There will be a war, Miss Rileena.If not, then the new OZ will just take over without a fight.It's as simple as that.You'd better contact all the world leaders and tell them to just surrender right now, they will not be able to challenge us with no military power." The man said, chuckling to himself.

****

"Where are we going now?" ChibiUsa asked, holding Duo's hand as they walked through the festival.Usagi had been unusually quiet that day and it was starting to worry Duo a lot.

"I don't know, you wanna go on some rides?" Duo asked, looking down at the pink haired girl.

"Yay, I love rides!!" ChibiUsa cried, running towards the roller coaster.

"You comin Usagi?" Duo asked, looking over his shoulder at the blond girl.Her eyes were sad and she was acting very strange, even for Usagi.

"That's okay, I'll wait right here." Usagi said, sitting down on a bench near the exit of the roller coaster.

"You sure?" Duo asked, looking into her cerulean blue eyes.

"I'll be fine." She said, forcing a smile on her face.He could tell that the smile was fake, but ChibiUsa seemed to be satisfied with it.

"Let's go!!" She cried, pulling Duo towards the ride.

****

"What's wrong with Usagi?" ChibiUsa asked as the safety harness fastened around their shoulders.

"I don't know.ChibiUsa.." Duo said."Tell me a little about the future."

"Puu told me not to say anything about the future.It could mess it up and it will never happen." ChibiUsa said, holding onto the bar as the train started to move.

"Oh come on," Duo said, sounding as if he didn't really care."Just one thing, please?"

"All right, what do you want to know?I'm only going to answer one question though." ChibiUsa said.

"Okay, what's Usagi like in the future?" Duo asked.

"Hey, that's no fair.I can't answer that without telling you more than one thing." ChibiUsa cried, feeling cheated.

"You said you'd answer one question so answer it already." Duo said, coaxing the pink haired girl into talking.

"Fine, I'll tell you a few things about my Mommy," ChibiUsa said."She's the Queen of the Moon and protects the Universe from any evil that might attack.She always has white wings and wears a white dress.Instead of a moon on her forehead, though, she has a star with nine points.I'm not sure what it means, but I know it's that because she's a lot more powerful than Neo-Queen Serenity would have been.She's very beautiful and my Daddy loves her very much.He's given his life to save her a few times.Mommy always manages to bring him back, it takes a lot out of her so I'm not sure how much more she can take."

"But, what is she like?Is she quiet?Is she kind of withdrawn?" Duo asked, looking over the top of the hill.This roller coaster was one of the highest in the world and it had taken them forever to get to the top.

"She looks sad most of the time.Her eyes are sad, like she had a great loss early on and never really recovered from it," ChibiUsa said.Duo pictured Usagi.The way she had looked after she killed that man.The sadness that came to her eyes when she realized what she had done, and now, the way she was acting.She hadn't talked like normal and she had barely eaten her breakfast."Here we go!!" ChibiUsa cried as they started to go down the first hill.'Usagi, come back' Duo thought as they sped down the track.

Chapter 21 - A Decision

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Duo asked, sitting down next to the silent Usagi on the couch.ChibiUsa had just gone to bed and Usagi had been sitting in the same place since they'd returned from the amusement park.

"Huh?" Usagi said, seeing Duo beside her."Oh, nothing." She said, falling right back into her silent stare.

"ChibiUsa told me about the future.You're not going to let this thing haunt you the rest of your life, are you?" Duo asked, taking her frail hand.

"I'm not upset over that.It's just that.." Usagi stopped.

"It's just what?" Duo asked gently caressing her hand.

"This whole thing.ChibiUsa being here, my Senshi trying to kill me, then this happened," Usagi said."I've never killed anyone in such cold blood.There's something missing now.."

****

"Are we almost there?" Quatre asked, looking out the window of the plane.They'd been traveling from place to place for the last few days, heading for America.They knew that would be where he'd go.

"Eight more hours." Heero said, estimating the time it would take.

"We have got to hurry," Quatre said quietly."We need Duo's help."

****

"Usagi!!" Duo heard a voice shout."Get out of here!!" The screeching voice of a young girl rang out.

"I was here first brat!!" Usagi's voice came in reply.

"I take it she's back to normal." Duo mumbled, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

"Hey!!Give that back Usagi!!" The little girl shouted.

"No!!I'm using it!!" Usagi shouted.

"This is going to be a long day." Duo mumbled, listening to the two girls bickering.

*Knock knock* (door)

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Duo said as the knocking grew more insistent.He opened the door to see four young men."Hey, guys.When did you get here?"He let his four friends come in and walked into the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Owe, don't pull my hair!!" ChibiUsa's voice shouted.

"Then get out of my way!!" Usagi's voice replied.

"Did we interrupt something?" Quatre asked, hearing the bickering that was going on in the other room.

"Not a thing," Duo said."Usagi! ChibiUsa!Come out here!" He shouted, trying to be heard over their voices.

"What is it Duo?" Usagi asked, walking into the room wearing a pink tank top and short white skirt.

"What's it, Daddy?" ChibiUsa asked, stepping up next to Usagi.Usagi glared down at the little pink haired girl.

"Did we miss something?" Trowa asked, referring to the fact the little girl had called him 'Daddy'.The four teenagers all had a sweatdrop on their forehead.

"Not much.This is ChibiUsa, my future daughter," Duo said, a sweatdrop appearing on his head.He scratched his head, red forming on his cheeks.They glanced over at Usagi and saw that she was blushing too."She came to help Usagi."

"She doesn't look a thing like you," Quatre said, looking at the young girl with ruby red eyes."She does look like Usagi, though." Duo's blush deepened to deeper red that wasn't even humanly possible.

"We don't have time for this!" Heero broke in."We have to save Rileena!"

"Where is she?" Duo asked.

"Is she on Earth?" Usagi asked, concern crossing her face.

"We think so, we're just not sure where." Quatre said.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be," Usagi said."I have to worry about Mamoru and the Sailor Senshi.I will help as much as I can, though."

"Usagi.." A voice whispered.Usagi recognized it immediately.

"Pluto?" She said, looking around the room.When she turned around, a woman walked down the hallway towards her and bowed at her feet.

"Princess, please allow us to protect you." Uranus said, stepping out from behind Pluto.

"I will be fine." Usagi lied, knowing that the Senshi were as strong as she was.

"The Inner Senshi have grown more powerful than ourselves.We were attacked yesterday by them and almost didn't make it out alive." Neptune said, appearing next to Uranus.

"Hey, how'd they get in here?" Duo asked, confusion on his face.

"ChibiUsa!" Saturn said, appearing next to the rest of the Outers.

"Hotaru!" ChibiUsa cried, running to the girl that was a few years older than her.The little girl with pink hair ran over to the dark haired girl that had appeared, her ruby red eyes sparkling with glee.

"I'm lost," Duo said, seeing ChibiUsa run to the dark haired girl."How does she know that girl?"

"It's a long story." Sailor Pluto said, approaching the young man.Sailor Uranus stepped protectively in front of Usagi.

"We'll be taking over from here." Sailor Uranus said, taking Usagi's hand.

"Uranus, I'll be fine." Usagi said, smiling at the tall woman.

"I'm not going to take any chances, Koneko, we're going to protect you from now on." Uranus said.

"I don't need any protection.I'll be fine, Uranus," Usagi said, pulling her hand away.She stepped in front of Uranus, walking towards Duo."Duo has been doing fine.He'll protect me, don't worry so much."

"Princess, the Inner Senshi are more powerful than we are now, we can't take the chance of them attacking you.You have a future here now, you cannot destroy this one as well." Neptune said.

"Duo, are you going to help us or not?" Heero asked, his cold voice breaking into the conversation.

"I uhh.." Duo trailed off.

Chapter 22 - The Final Battle Begins

"Well?" Heero said, stepping beside the American pilot.

"I will help save Rileena," Usagi said, looking at the young man."She offered me a place to stay before she knew who I really was so I'm going to help."

"You can't Princess!" Uranus said firmly."You have a responsibility as the Princess and we can't let you get hurt or killed!"

"I'm tired of being the Princess!!I came here to get away from it but the curse followed me here!!I just want to be a normal teenage girl!!!" Usagi shouted.Uranus took a step towards Usagi, but Sailor Pluto's hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"It's all right Uranus.She will be fine." Pluto said.

"We want to go with you." ChibiUsa and Hotaru said at the same time.

"It's too dangerous Koneko," Duo said, kneeling beside the young girl."You should probably stay with them."

"But I'm a Sailor Senshi too, I want to help Usagi!" ChibiUsa whined.

"The Inner Senshi will attack sooner or later," Hotaru said."We have to be there when they do.You're strong, but they are just as strong."

"Well, Sailor Jupiter is gone," Usagi said, a hint of sadness in her voice."So they will not be quite as strong."

"It's not safe for you, though." Uranus protested.Usagi's eyes cast to the ground as she shook her head in agreement.

"I cannot go with you," Usagi whispered."I cannot risk it, they will attack me and eventually they will be able to drag me back.I cannot put the mission at risk.And I cannot put you at risk, my dearest duo.." Usagi whispered, kissing Duo lightly on the lips.There were tears forming in her eyes as she turned toward the Outer Senshi.She joined hands with ChibiUsa and Hotaru and in a bright flash of light, was gone.

"Usagi!!" Duo shouted, seeing her disappear before his eyes.

****

"Perfect.Usagi has left that pathetic little human's side.Now's the time to get her back." Mamoru said, his evil laughter filling the air.

"Mamoru.." A voice said."How did you get so evil?You were never like this, what has happened to you?" The voice whispered.

"It was her.. she made me do this.She would not come willingly so I had no other choice than to take her by force." Mamoru said quietly, wondering where the voice had come from.

"You were always a pure hearted young man that was full of love and life.Now you are bitter and resentful.Do not let this hatred consume you.In the end, you will not survive if you let this resentfulness take over your body.." The whispered voice continued.

"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded, searching for the sound of the voice.A ghostly figure appeared in front of him.It was the figure of a woman with long hair done up in the same style as Usagi."Queen Serenity?" He asked, recognizing Usagi's mother in a second."Do not bother me woman.You're daughter must be brought back with me to our world."

"Leave her here.She will not be happy if you force her to go back.You're world will still be safe.Somehow, the Senshi will defeat the evil that will come in the future." Queen Serenity said quietly.

"I care not of the evil that is coming.ChibiUsa must be born." Mamoru said coldly, his memories of the pink haired girl tugging at his heart.

"There will be another that you will love just as much," Queen Serenity said."Just leave my daughter be.."

"Leave me woman, this is my business.I care not of your opinion.She will be going back with me." Mamoru said, blocking the woman's voice out of his mind.

"Mamoru," A voice came.Mamoru's eyes shot up to meet those of Minako."We are ready to attack Cosmic Rainbow Moon again." She said, her blue eyes void of any feelings.

"Very good, you may preside." Mamoru said waving his hand for her to be gone.

****

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as she looked around the darkness.

"Just stay close, Koneko." Uranus said, as they walked through the dark tunnel.A light was visible far ahead.They finally reached it and stepped out onto a regular city street.It was the middle of the day and several people gasped as they saw the six girls appear out of nowhere.

"Wasn't that a little too noticeable?" Usagi asked, seeing the shocked looks on the people's faces.

"It doesn't matter now, we have a great battle ahead of us." Neptune said.

"You two had better transform, I think we have company." Pluto said to Usagi and ChibiUsa.Usagi looked in the direction Pluto was pointing to see three of the Inner Sailor Senshi and a very angry looking Mamoru.

"Cosmic Rainbow Butterfly Make-UP!!" Usagi cried, holding the new broach above her head.

"Cosmic Pink Butterfly Make-UP!!" ChibiUsa cried, holding a similar broach in the air.Moments later, the two girl lightly landed on the ground.

"I am Cosmic Rainbow Moon!!" Usagi cried."I fight for love and justice, on behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!!"

"Can it odango atama!!" Cosmic Mars shouted."Cosmic Mars Flame Sniper!!" She shouted, sending a flame arrow straight at Cosmic Moon.Cosmic Moon into the air, her wings catching the wind.She floated above the rest of the Senshi, slowly gathering energy for her attack.

"Cosmic Rainbow CRISIS!!" She shouted, sending the attack at the three girls.

****

"Look out!!" Duo cried, knocking Rileena to the ground.They had found out where Rileena was and had gone to rescue her.Duo was the first to find her, but they had met some unexpected guests as they tried to make their exit.

"Duo!" Rileena cried, helping the handsome young man to his feet.He held his arm where he had been shot and struggled along the long corridors.

"I have to find Heero.." Duo muttered, reloading his gun as the two hid around the corner.

"Duo, where are you two?" Heero's voice asked over the radio.

"We're still inside, there's soldiers and I don't think they're gonna let us go without a fight.I need your help!" Duo shouted into the radio.

"Come on!!" Rileena shouted, grabbing Duo's arm shots were fired from down the other hallway.

Chapter 23 - The Waiting Period

"Pluto Dead Scream!!" Pluto shouted, sending her attack at Cosmic Mercury.Mercury dodged the attack sending it crashing into a building behind her.

"They're too fast!!We're going to have to fight them together!!" Cosmic Moon shouted."Cosmic Rainbow.." Cosmic Moon started, closing her eyes while drawing in vast amounts of energy.

"Cosmic Pink.." Cosmic ChibiMoon started.

"Neptune Deep.." Neptune started.

"Uranus World.." Uranus started.

"Saturn Silence Glaive.." Saturn started.

"Pluto Dead.." Pluto started.Cosmic Moon opened her cerulean blue eyes and narrowed them on the three Inner Senshi that stood before them.

"CRISIS!!"

"CRISIS!!"

"SUBMERGE!!"

"SHAKING!!"  
  


"SURPRISE!!"

"SCREAM!!"The energy of the six attacks joined together, forming a vast attack of pure energy.

"I will set your souls free.." Usagi whispered, crystalline tears forming in her eyes."I can forgive you for what you have done, but I am afraid it is too late to save you lives.." She whispered, feeling sorrow rake her heart.

"Usagi!!" Rei shouted."I'm sorry!!"

"I know you are.." Usagi whispered, feeling warm tears on her flushed cheeks.The energy of the attack hit the three girls, as the light faded, it revealed three gems, each the color of the three Inner Senshi appeared on the ground.The four henshin sticks appeared, floating towards the broach on Usagi's chest.They floated a few inches away, their powers flowing into the Silver Imperium Crystal that was glowing brightly inside of the broach.

"Thank you odango," A familiar voice said."You did set us free, even after we betrayed you." Rei's voice said.

"You are a true friend even if we are not." Makoto's voice said.Usagi could feel the warm tears as they slid silently down her cheeks.

"We will always be with you, Princess," Ami's voice said."If you ever need any advice on homework, I'll be there."Usagi forced a smile, knowing that it would be impossible for Ami to help her study anymore.

"I'm sorry Usagi.If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened," Minako's voice said."If I hadn't gone after Mamoru.."

"It is all right, Minako.Mamoru and I were not meant to be together." Usagi whispered."I forgive all of you, you are my real friends.I am only sorry that I could not save you."

"Oh but you have saved us, odango.." Rei's voice said, trailing off."You've kept every promise you ever made to us and now you must go on living without us.."

"Goodbye, my friends.." Usagi whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.The light faded and Usagi was floating above the ground, the wind whipping her blond hair around her face.

"Koneko!!Look out!!" Uranus's voice cried out.Usagi turned just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen flying towards her.She dropped her staff in surprise as she felt his arms grab her and spin her around.She felt something sharp and cold being pressed against her throat and glance down to see a black crystal dagger being pressed to her throat.

"Don't take another step closer," He growled."I will take her life."

"Let her go!!" Uranus shouted, a jeweled dagger appearing in her hand.

"Not until I get what I want." Tuxedo Kamen growled.

"What do you want then?!?" Neptune shouted.

"I want safe passage home, with Usagi." Tuxedo Kamen said calmly.Usagi struggled against him, but to no avail.He was much stronger than she was physically and could not break his hold on her.

"No way!!" Uranus shouted."You've hurt her enough, you don't need to take her away from the one she loves!!"

"You are you protectors?You'll do anything to save her?All I'm asking is for you to let me go back to our world with Usagi." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"There's no way I'm letting you take her!!" Uranus shouted, anger crossing her brow.

"I'll tell you what.I'll give you three days to make a decision.If, by then, you do not agree to send us back, I'll kill Usagi myself." Tuxedo Kamen said.Before the Outer Senshi could protest, he disappeared with a struggling Usagi.

****

Duo stepped into the apartment he had been sharing with Usagi and ChibiUsa.When he opened the door, the house was quiet.Five people stepped in after him.He winced in pain when Heero bumped into him.His hand shot up to his shoulder that was bleeding badly.

"Usagi?" Quatre called quietly, stepping into the dark house.He flipped on a light and saw that the house was perfectly clean.'Someone must be here, Duo would never keep this place so clean'.Quatre thought.

"Usagi?" Duo called weakly.He heard a groan from the couch and saw two girls sleeping on the couch bed."What?!Why are they here?!" Duo asked, seeing the two Outer Senshi, Uranus and Neptune, sleeping soundly on the couch.

"Duo, what is going on?" Rileena asked, walking up behind the American.She saw the two women sleeping on the couch."Who are they?" Rileena asked.

"Usagi's protectors." Duo said quietly.

"Protectors?I thought she was a warrior, why would she need protectors?" Rileena asked.

"I'll explain in the morning.Heero, take her to one of the bedroom." Duo said.Heero and Rileena walked towards the back of the house, disappearing down one of the hallways.The other three Gundam pilots went into the back of the house as well, discovering another older woman and two young children.Duo sat down on one of the armchairs, ripping the sleeve of her shirt off.He heard a groan from the couch and saw the woman with green hair sit up.She looked over at him, obviously very surprised.

"When did you get back?" Michiru asked, looking at the boy.She could see blood and immediately sprang to his care."Let me do that." She said, taking him into the kitchen.She opened one of the cupboards, pulling out a small first aid kit.She dressed the wound and then sat back, holding a cup of tea she had made.

"Where's Usagi?" Duo asked.Michiru set her cup back on the saucer, her eyes cast down at the floor.

"She's gone.."

****

So, how do you like it?Please review ok?


	7. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 24 – Unwilling

Usagi painfully opened her eyes, feeling every muscle in her body ache as she tried to sit up.She groaned and fell back onto the bed, feeling her muscles tighten up.'Where am I?' She thought, looking around the dreary room.She lay on her wings, feeling pain shoot through them as her weight pushed down upon them.She tried, again, to sit up.This time she was successful and managed the grasp the broach on her chest.She closed her eyes, concentrating on detransforming.In the blink of an eye, the battered Senshi sat on the edge of the bed, wearing what she had worn the previous day.There were bruises apparent on her face and her skin was badly burned in places.'Why can't you see all of this when I'm Cosmic Moon?' She asked herself, placing her hand over an open wound on her shoulder.She struggled to stand, heading for the door.As she grasped the handle, she was thrown backwards into the wall.

"Where are you going, Princess?" Mamoru's voice asked, pushing the door open.Usagi cried out as he rushed towards her, taking her into his arms.

"Let me go, Mamoru!" She shouted, pushing him away lightly.He let her go and she slumped back to the floor, one hand on her bleeding arm."Why did you bring me here?!?" Usagi demanded, feeling anger well up inside.

"Oh Usagi, how could you have forgotten our precious ChibiUsa already?" Mamoru asked.

"I have not forgotten her.Go home, she is none of your concern anymore." Usagi spat.

"That little bastard isn't privileged enough to have the Princess!" Mamoru shouted.

"He is more of a man than you are!!He would never say he loves me and then betray me!!He wouldn't cheat on me with my best friend!!" Usagi shouted, clumsily swaying as she climbed to her feet.

"You're going back with me, Usagi." Mamoru said coldly.

"No I am not.I will go nowhere with you, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, feeling the tears form in her eyes."The Outer Senshi will never let you take me back if I do not wish to go.They will, however, send you back."

"If they send me back, you're going with me." Mamoru said.Usagi didn't answer, it was pointless to argue with the man.It wouldn't get through his thick head ever.

****

"Where is she?!?!" Duo demanded, making Michiru drop her cup of tea."What the hell happened?!?!?

"He.. took her.." Michiru said, bending down to pick up the broken glass.Duo's outburst had awakened everyone in the small house who all came running into the kitchen.

"Leave her alone!!" Haruka shouted, kneeling beside Michiru.She took her hand, and helped Michiru to her feet, kneeling down to finish cleaning up the broken glass.

"Where did he take her?!?" Duo demanded, concern mixed with anger crossed his face.

"We don't know." Hotaru said, coming up behind Duo with ChibiUsa at her side.

"I though you were supposed to be her protectors!!How could you let him just take her?!?" Duo demanded, feeling his voice rise.

"What's going on in here?" Rileena's voice broke through the commotion.The five girl's eyes cast to the ground."Where's Usagi?"

"They took her." ChibiUsa said, a single tear falling to the ground.

"I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!!!" Duo shouted.He grabbed his gun and ran out the front door, heading for his hidden Gundam.

"Duo come back!!" Quatre yelled as Duo ran out the front door.He grabbed Duo from behind, spinning him around.

"Let me go!!" Duo shouted, punching Quatre in the face.Quatre fell hard on his butt, he wiped his nose with his sleeve, blood smeared on the sleeve of his white shirt.

"Let him go." A voice said behind him.He turned to see the woman with long green hair.She helped him to his feet and walked with him back inside.

"Did Duo do that?" ChibiUsa asked, seeing the blood coming from Quatre's nose.

"Yeah, I think I startled him." Quatre said, sitting on the couch.Setsuna went to the bathroom, coming back with a box of tissues and a trash can.She handed a few tissues to Quatre, who used them to soak up the blood.

"Do you think he'll find her?" ChibiUsa asked, sitting on the couch next to Quatre.

"If anyone could find her, it'd be him." Quatre said.

"I sure hope so.." ChibiUsa.

****

"Where are we, Mamoru?" Usagi asked, rubbing her head.Usagi didn't know how long it had been, she only knew that she felt terrible and had a headache.

"What does it matter to you?They'll never find you here," Mamoru said, lazily chewing on the food in his mouth.He set a plate on her stomach, telling her to eat it.She looked down at the plate in her lap.It looked good but she wasn't hungry.The thought of food made her want to puke for some reason."What isn't it good enough for you?" Mamoru asked, glaring at Usagi.

"I'm not hungry." Usagi said quietly.Mamoru set down his plate and began to force feed Usagi.

"I can't have you dying of starvation before we get home.You need to stay alive for another nine months." Mamoru muttered, pushing another bite of food into Usagi's mouth.She choked down the food, pushing his hand away when she was done.

"Okay I ate, now leave me alone," Usagi whispered, turning onto her side.She pulled the blankets up to her chin and looked at the far wall.She felt Mamoru lay on the bed beside her and jumped when she realized that he was sliding his hand up the short skirt she was wearing.She pulled his hand away, sitting up."Just leave me alone." Usagi said, staring at the dark haired man.He grabbed her wrist and forced her down on the bed.

"It's going to happen sooner or later Usagi, you might as well let me do my thing." Mamoru said, holding the struggling girl as best he could.

"Get off me!!Leave me alone!!" Usagi was shouted, tears forming in her eyes.

"Just hold still!!" Mamoru shouted, ripping at her clothes.He tore open her shirt, and ripped at the skirt.The tears spilled over and Usagi cried out in pain and anguish.

"Stop it Mamoru!!" She shouted, crying loudly.

****

Usagi sat in the corner wrapped tightly in a sheet, her hair matted to her forehead.She was rocking back and forth not saying a word.She felt dirty and ugly and wanted to die right then and there.Mamoru left the room, grabbing his pants as he walked out.Usagi continued to rock, not looking up, not noticing anything that was going on around her.

Chapter 25 - The End?

"Where are you, Usagi?" Duo asked himself as he drove around the country."I know you can't be too far away." He mumbled.He could feel her presence, he didn't know how, but he could.He pushed down harder on the gas pedal, the semi-truck began to speed up slightly.

"Hey buddy, watch your driving!!" Another man driving a truck shouted as he passed Duo.Duo didn't care, he pushed down on the gas more, feeling the pace quicken.

"I'll find you, Usagi." He mumbled to himself, knowing she wasn't too much further.

****

"When will he find Usagi?" ChibiUsa asked a few days after Duo left.

"I'm not sure, Small Rabbit," Setsuna said, looking into the child's red eyes."It will be soon."ChibiUsa seemed satisfied and a smile spread across her lips.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Duo to find her.We have to do something." Haruka said to Michiru in the next room.

"I know, but we don't even know where to start looking." Michiru said frowning.

"The only thing we can do is wait." Hotaru said, sitting on the couch beside her adoptive parents.

****

"Open up!!" Duo shouted, pounding on the door.An old lady opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, just opening the door a crack, keeping the chain on.

"Is there a girl named Usagi here?" He asked the elderly woman.

"No, the young man down the hall brought a young lady in a few days ago." She said.

"What did she look like?" Duo demanded.

"Well.. she was pretty short, with long blond hair.It was done up really weird, it looked like she had odangos on her head." The woman said.Duo didn't even say thanks, he ran down the hallway, heading to the next door.

"Open up!!" Duo shouted.He heard a scuffle inside and the door didn't open.Duo pulled out his gun, shooting the doorknob.He kicked the door in, running into the small apartment."Usagi!!" He shouted, going through each room of the apartment.He ran into one of the bedrooms, finding a woman's skirt and top and a small broach laying on the floor.He picked up the broach, recognizing it immediately.He looked towards the window, seeing that it was open.He walked over to the window, jumping onto the fire escape.He looked up to see Mamoru climbing to the roof, holding a struggling Usagi wrapped in a sheet."Come back here you coward!!!" Duo shouted after Mamoru.He started to climb the steps leading to the roof.

"DUO!!" He heard Usagi cry as she saw him far below.He could see that she was clutching something under the sheet but couldn't figure out what it was.'I wonder what that is?' Duo thought, seeing the dark outline of it.'I don't have time for that!!I have to save her!!' Duo shouted in his own mind.

"I'm coming Usagi!!" Duo shouted, finally reaching the top.Mamoru walked to the edge of the building, holding Usagi over his shoulder.She struggled against him, but to no avail.He was much stronger than she and she was in no emotional condition to fight.

"Don't come any closer or she goes over." Mamoru growled, holding Usagi over the edge of the building.Duo's eyes narrowed and his mind was screaming 'Kill this guy right now!' He lowered his gun, knowing that he would do it.Mamoru raised his other hand, revealing a gun.He pointed it at Duo, firing once.Duo felt the bullet bury itself in his shoulder.He fell to his knees, putting his hand over his bleeding shoulder.

"Leave him alone!" Usagi shrieked, pushing away from Mamoru.She went over the edge of the building, screaming the whole way.When her screaming subsided, Duo broke into tears and a furious look crossed Mamoru's face.

"USAGI!!!!" Duo shouted, seeing the woman he loved go over the edge of the building."NOO!!!!" He yelled, sorrow stabbing his heart.Tears came to his eyes as he watched the only woman he had ever loved fall to her doom.

"NO!!" Mamoru shouted as Usagi fell."ChibiUsa!!" He shouted, thinking of his lost child.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Duo shouted, climbing to his feet."I'LL KILL YOU!!" He shouted, charging at Mamoru.Mamoru raised his gun again, shooting Duo in the leg.Duo fell to the ground, holding his leg.He felt lightheaded and faint and the pain was unreal.Both the pain of his wounds and of the loss of his Usagi, his Tenshi.

"You'll never win Duo," Mamoru said coldly."You'll die now.You stole ChibiUsa from me and now you've stolen Usagi from me as well."He raised the gun, preparing the fire again.A shot rang out and Mamoru stopped, dropping the gun to the ground.He slumped forward, falling to his knees.He spun around to see Usagi floating above the building completely naked with white wings.

"Usagi?" Mamoru asked, seeing the angel float closer."Why?"

"You can ask why?After all that you have done to me?!" Usagi demanded, still holding the gun on Mamoru."You tell me you love me, you betray me, and you rape me!I should kill you right now.."Usagi said, her eyes softening at the sound of Duo's voice.

"Usagi?" Duo asked, seeing his tenshi floating towards him."You're alive?"Usagi looked at Duo, floating over to his side.

"Go home Mamoru." Usagi whispered.She set the gun down holding Duo against her naked body, feeling his warm blood drip onto her bare skin.

"I'm not going.." Mamoru said, slowly rising to his feet."You can't kill me, Usagi.You don't have the guts to kill me.You're too soft."Usagi looked at her former fiance, picking up the gun that lay next to her.She pointed it at him, squeezing the trigger slightly.

"I will kill you if you do not leave now." Usagi whispered.Mamoru smirked, stepping closer to Usagi and Duo.

"You won't kill me.You still have feelings for me," Mamoru said, his smirk growing.Usagi's hand began to shake as she remembered everything he had done to her."You still love me.."

*BANG*

Usagi pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in Mamoru's head.He fell to the ground, a look of shock on his face.He fell to the ground, a rose falling from his lifeless hand.

"I don't love you anymore Mamoru." Usagi said, her voice cold.His body slowly began to disappear, the only trace left of him was a single red rose in a puddle of blood.

"Usagi.." Duo whispered, looking at his beautiful princess.Usagi pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.She bent down, pressing her soft lips against his.

"I love you, Duo." Usagi whispered, laying her head against his chest.

-Epilogue-

"When will they get back?" ChibiUsa asked, pacing back and forth.They had received a call several days before that Duo had saved Usagi and they were on their way home.

"They should be back in a about an hour, Koneko." Haruka said to the young girl.

"A whole hour?" ChibiUsa asked."That's toooo long." ChibiUsa whined.

"Don't worry, Small Rabbit, they'll be here soon." Sailor Pluto said, putting a hand on the child's shoulder.

"I know, but I was worried about her.If anything happens to her then I.." ChibiUsa trailed off.

"Don't worry, Duo won't let anything happen to Usagi," Pluto reassured the child."We have much bigger problems to worry about, though."

"What do you mean?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Pluto stated, her voice trailing off.

****

"Are you sure you're all right?" Duo asked Usagi, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I'm fine." Usagi said, giving him one of her normal smiles.She touched her stomach, knowing that the reason ChibiUsa had been born was not because of Duo.'I'm too young.' Usagi thought to herself.'I'm not even the Queen yet'.

"We'll be back soon," Duo said, putting his hand back on the wheel."In about an hour." Usagi looked up at Duo, putting her arm on his shoulder.

"How's your arm?" Usagi asked."Do you need me to take over?"

"No way!!I don't trust your driving!!" Duo practically shouted.

"I'm a good driver!!" Usagi protested.

"If you call good, almost hitting an SUV, going into a ditch, and rear ending another semi, then I guess you're a great driver." Duo said, laughing to himself.

"Hey!None of those were my fault!!" Usagi protested.

"I guess it was the ghost's fault that you almost wrecked three times then." Duo said sarcastically.Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

****

"Look, there they are!!" ChibiUsa cried, seeing a huge semi truck pull up outside the small house.She saw Duo helping Usagi out of the truck she immediately ran to Duo, jumped into his arms.She did now know that he had been shot and he cringed in pain as he held her up with his bad arm, but he said nothing.

"Get down brat!" Usagi snapped."Can't you see that he was shot?"

"What?" ChibiUsa jumped out of Duo's arms, seeing that he was limping slightly."I'm sorry Daddy." ChibiUsa said, hugging him gently.

"It's all right, Koneko." Duo said, returning the hug.ChibiUsa turned to Usagi, walking in front of her.She stopped in front of Usagi, looking at her future mother.Out of nowhere, she flung her arms around Usagi, crying into Usagi's shoulder.Usagi kneeled by the child's side, stroking her hair that hung loosely down her back.

"I was so scared!" ChibiUsa cried, tightening her hug around Usagi's shoulders.It was like Usagi wouldn't be there if she let go.

"I know ChibiUsa.." Usagi whispered, her own tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"I'm afraid it's not over." Sailor Pluto said, interrupted the little reunion.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"There is an evil force headed here.It followed you through the dimensions and is more powerful than anything you have faced in the past." Sailor Pluto said.

"I.. I don't know if I can do it.." Usagi said, touching her stomach again.

"You have to, there's no other way." Sailor Pluto said.

"But what about ChibiUsa?I can't put her at any risk." Usagi said quietly.'I'm too young'.Usagi thought to herself, knowing well what was wrong with her.

"You must do what you have to do," Sailor Pluto said."This new evil is coming and there is no way to stop it.It will destroy this world and eventually, it will destroy every world unless you stop it.."

::Fin::

So?How was it?I left you hanging on the end, just so you know, there will be another story after this. Keep on the lookout for it, it's called "Moon Light Return".There's going to be a lot going on in it though.This new evil force is about to show up and there's still the new OZ to deal with.How will Duo protect Usagi and fight OZ?What is wrong with Usagi and why does she keep putting her hand on her stomach (sorry just gave it away)?Email me with comments, questions, suggestions, flames, anything, just send me a message.Ja ne


End file.
